MISIÓN II: Cojanse a Hermione DE NUEVO!
by titita
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN HG/SS/SB/RL - ahora de vuelta en Hogwarts por las últimas semanas de clases, hay nuevas reglas y nuevos juegos... MA, Lemon, tambien Slash
1. Chapter 1

Tan tan tan taaaan, TAN TAN TAN TAAAAN (quinta sinfonia de Beethoven) LLEGO LA CONTINUACIÓN!! (las lectoras gritan euforicamente, se alocadan, una se desmaya)

Jajaja, tenia pensado tomarme mínimo un mes de descanso para limpiarme la mente (ayuno mental)... pero tras la tremenda cantidad de reviews y la buena aceptación que tuvo la primera misión, no pude evitar el ponerme a traducir la siguiente.  
Y bueno, cuando empecé a traducir por primera vez, pensaba „si me voy a pervertir con esto, no me pervierto sola!" Así que con esta siguiente misión voy a rematarlas, jajajaja, vamos a terminar todas en el manicomio por Dios!

Mil gracias por todo el feedback, mujeres!

_**Disclaimer**_**:** Lugares y personajes de J.K. Rowling, historia de la inigualable Fervesco!

_**Aviso**_: (para los que **no** conocen la primera parte) Está historia es casi puro sexo y poco contenido, y no apta para menores! (para las que **si** conocen la primera parte) Esta misión está mucho más fuerte que la primera! No se vayan a asustar, además aca si que va a haber Slash...

Ahora si disfruten con este primer capítulo, está buenisimo!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

Para emplear un par de palabras del limitado vocabulario de Ron - ¡Maldita mierda! Pociones ha sido una pesadilla, y eso ya toda la semana. Y no por las razones que me hubiese imaginado. No, no han habido comentarios mordazes por parte del profesor Snape (al menos no más de lo usual), nada de miradas avergonzadas (de esas ya me ha dado el profesor Lupin suficientes compensando de una a Snape y a Sirius con el), ninguna confrontación incomoda (a escepción de la cena con Harry y su padrino, a la cual Harry insistió que Ron y yo asintiéramos), ni un gesto desubicado. ¡Al carajo! El hombre parece haber olvidado toda la orgía por completo. Tuve un pequeño ataque de pánico en el cual pense acerca de la poción multijugos y la posibilidad que Snape no haya sido Snape aquella noche, pero luego rápidamente recordé las guardias del Grimmauld Place. Solo me puse sobreparanoica- de ninguna manera pudo un Filch transformado pasar las guardias, ni hablar de Moody... Además, sus acciones de la noche anterior, solo pudieron provenir del maestro de pociones.

Así que después de haber sido completamente ignorada durante una semana, he decidido, y a pesar de la tendencia de Lupin por obedecer las instrucciones de Dumbledore, tal vez intentar convencerlo de doblar las reglas, si es que no piensa ignorarlas por una noche. Maldición, ¡Una hora y media bastaría! Pero ni bien lo he pensado, apasiblemente ocupada en preparar mi poción y convencida de tener que entretenerme el fin de semana yo sola, para el profesor Snape abruptamente frente a mi pupitre. Lo miro, preguntándome que mierda quiera ahora. O, mejor sería, a quien mierda quiere joder ahora.

"Detención, Miss Granger," dice relajado, mirandome a lo largo de su nariz.

Realmente intento esconder mi sonrisa, pero no se si lo consigo.

"¡¿Y por que demonios!?" replica Harry, saliendo en mi defensa. ¡Pequeño idiota!

"No es que sea tu problema, Potter, pero el comportamiento de Miss Granger el fin de semana pasado fue pésimo", responde Snape, alzando una ceja en mi dirección. Es una pregunta o mas bien una invitación- Al menos eso creo.

"Si, señor," digo, mirando a mi pupitre, esperando que todos piensen que estoy avergonzada. En realidad, estoy intentando esconder la amplia sonrisa que se ha apoderado de mi rostro y se niega a desaparecer.

"Ocho de la noche, mi oficina" gruñe. Me da una última mirada triunfante antes de deslizarse a su escritorio.

¡SI!

Okay, de verdad no tengo nada en contra de Sirius o Lupin – ambos (en mi particular y limitada experiencia) son los perfectos candidatos para una ronda número dos. Sin embargo, Lupin, que dios bendiga su honesta alma, es un poco demasiado bieneducado como para hacer algo que contradiga lo correcto (o no hacer, como en este caso tal vez), al menos sin Sirius detrás motivandolo y bajo la, ni tan buena, vigilancia de Dumbledore. Sirius, por supuesto, sería también una posibilidad, sin embargo está en Londres y por ende dificilmente asequible. Pero Snape está aquí, dispuesto y perfectamente capaz de resolver mi diminuto...problema. El problema es que estoy tan putamente caliente desde el ultimo fin de semana y si no tengo sexo pronto, o me volveré loca o me terminaré acostando con Ron – ninguna de las dos opciones serían particularmente favorables.

¡No es que me tenga que importar eso ahora! Estoy dando justamente los últimos pasos hasta la oficina de Snape y me reaseguro que mi pelo no esté muy encrespado. No, parece estar bien por ahora. Alizo mi vestido antes de golpear la puerta de madera y espero, no muy pacientemente, a la respuesta. Que diablos, he estado ya esperando por lo que parece una eternidad. Estoy apunto de tocar de nuevo, cuando la puerta es abierta bruscamente.

"Que mier... Ah, Miss Granger," dice relajado, me inspecciona y dice bruscamente "¿Que hace aquí sin su uniforme?"

"Eeh", tartamudeo, "son las ocho de la noche de un viernes, señor. No pense que mi uniforme fuera necesario."

Snape me mira con el seño fruncido. "Es más que necesario, Miss Granger, es obligatorio." Me observa unos segundos disgustado, y añade, "Hay unas cosas de las que he de ocuparme en mi cuarto. Usted regresará a su habitación, se volverá a poner su uniforme, y luego procederá a bajar a mi pieza, ¿Está claro?"

Estoy en un dilema entre molestarme o excitarme. Curioso, como Snape es capaz de ocasionarme ambos sentimientos con las mismas palabras. Pero bueno, tal vez no. Después de todo, el hombre sigue siendo un gran bastardo y yo lo estoy persiguiendo como una colegiala idiotizada... mejor no pienso mucho acerca de eso...

"Bien."

Mientras regreso a las mazmorras, me cae en cuenta algo, que cosa precisamente podría estar tramando. Digo, es más que obvio porque me prefiere en mi uniforme, y creanme, no tengo nada en contra a esta simulación (aunque, ¿Es una simulación, si en realidad es así? Hmm... no es el momento oportuno para ponerse filosófica, Herm!) Como sea, el hombre solo quiere dejar en claro que el lleva el mando, y francamente, si eso es lo que quiere, puede tenerlo. Diablos, si quisiera jugar suavemente hubiese intentado emborrachar a Lupin. No, eso no es lo que quiero con Snape, por lo tanto supongo que tendré que seguir sus reglas.

Esta vez Snape atiende a la puerta más prontamente, y me deja entrar a sus aposentos dandole una nerviosa mirada al pasillo. Pero ni bien cierra la puerta, vuelve a comportarse como el maleducado, autosuficiente bastardo por el que vine.

"Eso es mucho más agradable. Creo que le di detención a usted, Miss Granger, no a Hermione."

Le doy una mirada adolorida, pero en realidad no me importa mucho. Me tomo un rato para observar el lugar donde vive. Aunque el cuarto es oscuro, como me lo esperaba, no es frío. La luz es algo opaca, viene de algunas velas, las cuales están en unos candelabros en forma de serpiente, pegados a las paredes, en las cuales en gran parte hay estantes de libros. Me encantaría dar una ojeada a un par de esos libros, pero ahora hay cosas más importantes por hacer.

"Bueno, Miss Granger, usted ha sido una niña traviesa, sin duda," dice Snape relajado, y una vez más, siento su severa mirada encima. "Jodiendo no con uno, sino con dos profesores el fin de semana pasado, tal como me he enterado. Sin mencionar al patético perro."

Sorprendentemente su sucio lenguaje me excita. Asiento seriamente con la cabeza, permitiendole seguir el juego.

"¿Y se arrepiente por sus acciones?" me pregunta, con una mano en mi mentón, levantandolo para que pueda verlo directamente.

¿Como mierda voy a responder a eso?

"Algo," respondo – después de todo, lamento que el juego se hubiese tenido que acabar!

"Estamos algo insolentes, ¿No, Miss Granger?"- Responde Snape pensativo. "Que hacer con una joven tan insolente..." Una malvada, muy malvada sonrisa retuerce su rostro, y de pronto desearía nunca haber bajado aquí. Dios, ¡Debí al menos haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente de contarle a Harry a donde estaba llendo, o algo! "Quiero dos metros de pergamino acerca de las insuficiencias de la juventud actual, Miss Granger. Tiene una hora."

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No puede estar hablando en serio! Pero mientras lo miro con la boca abierta, dice unos hechizos y aparece un pergamino enrrollado, una pluma y una botella de tinta sobre la mesa frente a la chimenea.

"Bueno, ¿A que espera?" Me dice Snape con el seño fruncido. Mierda, ¡Habla jodidamente en serio! Y pensar que pude haberme pasado la noche administrandole whiskey a Lupin, hasta tenerlo lo suficientemente borracho como para que me vuelva a joder.

"Creo que me iré, señor" , digo secamente, mientras me volteo hacia la puerta.

"No irá a ninguna parte, Miss Granger", Snape se ve oh tan entretenido con toda esta terrible y traumática experiencia. ¡Maldito sea! "¡Tiene detención!"

Suspiro y me enfurruño hacia la silla. Le lanzo una última mirada a Snape, esperando que todo sea una broma. Asiente con la cabeza hacia la mesa y me doy cuenta que todo es más que serio. Después de deslizarme en la silla, utilizo algo del tiempo agitando la pluma y desenrrollando el pergamino. No, aun no ha hecho ningún movimiento, aun está parado exactamente detrás mio, mirando sobre mi hombro. ¡Carajo, CARAJO, CARAJO!

Sumerjo la pluma en la botella de tinta y empiezo a escribir el título sobre el pergamino:

Insuficienc...

Entonces, antes de poder acabar la primera palabra, tengo los dedos de Snape en mis cabellos, acariciandolos sobre mis hombros. Me permito cerrar los ojos, concentrándome en la sensación de sus dedos acariciando mi cuello. ¡Mucho mejor!

"¡Miss Granger, no está trabajando!" asevera, quitando sus dedos.

Ah, así va el juego... que pena que no conozca las reglas. Da igual, después de todo soy una aprendiz veloz. Vuelvo a sumergir la pluma en la tinta y me demoro en completar el título. Soy recompensada por Snape, quien desliza sus dedos por mi clavícula, ocasionandome un delicioso escalofrio por la columna. Mi letra se pone algo temblorosa al final de la oración. Snape tira del nudo de mi corbata, aflojandola lo suficiente como para deslizar sus dedos por el cuello de mi blusa, bajando para provocar la carne sensitiva entre mis pechos. Ah, asi es como me gusta!

Me demoro un maldito, largo momento para subrayar el título, dandome la gran vida con la sensación de la piel de Snape sobre la mia. Sus labios se posan en mi cuello, provocandome con suaves besos, acentuados con mordidas perfectamente ubicadas. Ya puedo sentir mi ropa interior humedecerse. Oh, ¿A quien quiero engañar? ¡Está empapada!

"Creo que subrayarlo tres veces es más que suficiente", me gruñe en la oreja. Mierda. Bueno.

¿Qué mejor forma para empezar un ensayo que repitiendo la pregunta? Eso debería darme otro par de minutos. Mientras prosigo a escribir con la pluma sobre el pergamino, Snape desabotona lentamente mi blusa, sus dedos bailan sobre mi expuesta piel mientras su boca sigue atacando mi cuello.Cuando mi blusa queda completamente abierta, sus manos se deslizan a mi torso, para bordar el material de mi sujetador. Ah, divino...

"Miss Granger", me dice molesto al oido, retirando sus manos por completo."¡Está desatendiendo su trabajo!"

Bajo la mirada al pergamino – en el se está expandiendo ahora una mancha de tinta bastante grande, proveniente de mi ignorada pluma. ¡Ups! Ahora en serio, yo puedo hacerlo, puedo seguir escribiendo mientras el... ohhhh! Snape se ha deslizado entre mi y la mesa, ahora arrodillado frente a mí, me besa en mi desnudo estomago bajando en una muy agradable dirección sureña. Llega al borde de mi falda y luego para por un momento.

"¡No oigo su pluma, Miss Granger!"

Snape espera unos momentos más, hasta que yo comienzo ha rayar, sabe Merlin que cosa, sobre la página frente a mi. Obviamente satisfecho que yo siga trabajando, resbala sus manos por debajo de mi falda, separando suavemente mis rodillas. Suelto un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir esos deliciosos y largos dedos deslizarse por la parte interior de mis muslos para tirar la entrepierna de mi ropa interior hacia un lado. Cuando lo hace siento un suave roze contra mis pliegues.

"¡Profesor!" Jadeo.

Se retira. "¿Problemas, Miss Granger?" Pregunta suciamente. "Usted seguramente es capaz de completar una simple tarea como la de escribir un ensayo, ¿No?"

"Jodase," sisilleo, volviendo a recoger mi pluma soltada.

"En efecto." Snape sonrie triunfante y regresa a su lugar. Por suerte va directo al punto, enterrando su cara entre mis piernas, y empujando con su perfecta y larga nariz contra mis pliegues. Al demonio con el ensayo. Empiezo a garabatear toda la hoja, permitiendome cerrar los ojos. Su lengua sale y lame mi húmedo centro. Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡SI!

No va a durar mucho más, estoy ya tan cerca. ¿Quien hubiese pensado que una semana de abstinencia pudiera parecer una vida entera? Da igual. Mi mente está de momento completamente sumergida en la aterciopelada sensación que emana de mi clítoris – si, el hombre realmente sabe lo que hace! No puedo evitar retorcerme en mi asiento, mientras me aproximo más y más a mi meta... Dios, Snape parece que lee mi mente, desliza un dedo y después el segundo bombeandolos larga y languidamente en mi.

"¡Ya casi!" jadeo, casi callendome de la silla.

Alguien toca fuertemente la puerta.¡MIERDA!

"Simplemente ignorelo," me ordena Snape. Lo intento, realmente lo intento, pero los golpes insisten y pensar de que tal vez se pudiera tratar de Dumbledore tocando no me ayuda a concentrarme!

"¿Severus?"

Esperen, no es Dumbledore. Reconozco esa voz – casi tan sarcástica como la de Snape, pero con un rasgo más distintivo. Aunque no tan sedosa, mas bien aspera...

Una única blasfemia se escapa de la boca de Snape, mientras rápidamente se separa de mí, retirando sus dedos como si se hubiese quemado.

"¡Vistase, niña estupida!" Me sisillea, poniendose de pie.

De prisa abotono mi blusa, e intento localizar aquella voz en mi memoria. No es de Hogwarts...

Ah, que porqueria. Mi cerebro parece haberse apagado desde el momento en que la nariz de Snape tocó mis pliegues humedos. ¡Mierda!

"¿Severus? ¡Tengo asuntos importantes que discutir contigo!"

Demonios, demonios, ¿quien es? Ajusto apresuradamente mi corbata.

"Hagase la tonta", me gruñe Snape, dirigiendose a la puerta. Se voltea como habiendo recordado algo y añade, "No es que se le vaya a hacer tan dificil..."

¡Como se atreve! Le responderia algo igualmente insultante, pero ya ha abierto la puerta.

"Lucius," saluda Snape secamente.

"Severus. Ah, veo que tienes...compañia?" Agh, Malfoy Padre me mira completamente repugnado con la nariz en alto. Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo, querido...

"Miss Granger estaba por irse." Esto lo dice frunciendo deliberadamente el seño en mi dirección.

¡Ja! ¡No pienso irme así de facil! Y además, Lucius Malfoy tal vez sea un pendejo, pero aun estoy sumamente frustrada y estoy segura que el hombre para algo servirá.

"No me parece que haya acabado mi ensayo, profesor," respondo con una sonrisa. "Estoy segura que al señor Malfoy no le importaría...eh... ¿ayudarnos?"

Bueno, si las miradas pudieran matar, estaria ahora mismo dos metros bajo tierra.

"No tengo idea a que este jugando, Miss Granger, pero ya está librada de su carga," me dice Snape bastante calmado, pero puedo ver esa expresión en sus ojos. La que dice, que voy a pagarlo muy caro más tarde. La que me dice que estas no son las reglas del juego. "Puede marcharse."

A pesar de sentirme algo aterrada bajo la examinante mirada de Malfoy y los apuñalantes ojos de Snape, aun logro sacudir indiferentemente los hombros y pararme.

Snape va a la mesa y levanta el pergamino.

"No es uno de sus mejores trabajos, Miss Granger. Parece que estuvo algo... ¿distraida?"

¡Bastardo!

"Sugiero que lo acabe en su cuarto. Creo que lo logrará sin mi ayuda, hm?"

¡Bastardo, bastardo, BASTARDO! ¡No, no lo lograré! Y creame, me la he pasado toda la semana intentandolo! ¡BASTARDO!

Algo se me viene a la mente. Rápidamente cojo el pergamino y corro a la puerta. Justo mientras me estoy llendo le grito sobre mi hombro "Bueno, al parecer usted no piensa ayudarme, así que tendré que hacerlo sola. ¿Ó quizas me pueda ayudar el profesor Lupin?"

Realmente no debi haber aprovechado el momento para mirarlo a la cara antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe. ¡Pociones el lunes va a ser el infierno!

Ah, al carajo con eso. Ahora hay asuntos más importantes que tratar – como el hecho que estoy más arrecha que Fluffy en celo, e igual de peligrosa. ¡Ya siento lastima por el pobre infeliz que se interponga en mi camino hasta la oficina de Lupin!

Al parecer acabo de recibir otra directiva de mi cuartel general de hormonas.

MISIÓN II: ¡Cojanse a Hermione de nuevo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ay Dios como me he reido traduciendo este capítulo! Ojala tambien les haya gustado.

Bueno esta Misión II va a tener 9 capitulos, vayanse preparando jejejejeje

reviewbeén! Adiosiiiin


	2. Misión II: Satisfecha por ahora

Yap, despues de lo que a muchas les debe haber parecido una eternidad (jajajajaja) logre traducir este capitulo, viva!!

Gracias por todos los reviews!! cada vez que leia uno, me daban ganas de traducir, pero siempre habian...moros en la costa, por dios, que verguenza si me veian traduciendo esto!!

Historia fervesco, personajes Rowling :D

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Después de lo que me parece una eternidad, llego finalmente a la oficina de Lupin. Estoy a punto de tocar su maldita puerta cuando la verdad de lo que estoy por hacer me da de lleno. Estoy por solicitar sexo de mi, algo indispuesto, profesor. Tal vez Snape tenia razón – Debería regresar a mi cuarto y solucionar mi problema yo misma.

Estoy justo por irme cuando la voz de Lupin entra temblorosamente en mí.

"Ehm, Hermione, que... agradable verte. Como... ¿como has estado?"

Levanto la mirada y veo directamente el pecho del hombre, el cual está ahora en la puerta abierta. Ah, si, ese pecho. A pesar que está cubierto por su camisa, sigo teniendo el recuerdo en mente, permitiendo apreciar a través del oscuro material las siluetas, las cuales sé que están por debajo.

"Realmente me estoy sintiendo bastante frustrada, señor," contesto. Lupin se pone pálido al referirme a su posición. Uuups! Verdad, este es mi profesor que desearía no ser uno... no él cual al serlo se le ocurren cosas.

"Bueno, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?"

Ojeo al hombre medio hambrienta... algo así como Fluffy después de no darle de comer un par de semanas.

"Me parece que mejor deberiamos continuar está conversación en su oficina," le informo. No tengo nada de ganas de ponerme a coger en medio del pasillo – demasiado frío aquí, ¡Incluso casi estando en verano!

"Ehm...okay." Nerviosamente me permite entrar a su oficina, cerrando despacio la puerta detrás mio. Por un momento mira paralizado a la manija, antes de voltearse a mi.

Se pasa una mano por los cortos cabellos y me vuelve a preguntar, "Entonces, ¿Como puedo ayudar?"

Es cuando me doy cuenta que Lupin ni siquiera está mirándome. Se tambalea de un pie al otro y mira fijamente a un punto muy a mi izquierda.

¡Maldición, maldición! Esto no va a ir bien, ya me di cuenta. Bueno, puedo ir de frente al punto – mejor eso a desperdiciar toda la noche hablando con él y no conseguir nada.

"Fui a ver al profesor Snape, pero tiene otras cosas que hacer. Solo pensé que usted tal vez tendría ganas de repetir lo del último fin de semana... descontando a Sirius y al profesor Snape."

Lupin suspira. "Hermione..."

"¿Por favor?" Modales no podrían empeorar la cosa.

"El fin de semana pasado fue un terrible error, Hermione. Sinceramente me disculpo por lo que hice y por la mala conducta de los otros dos."

¡Maldito! "No he venido por una disculpa, Remus."

De repente me mira directamente y veo mi misma frustración en sus ojos."Hermione, mientras sea, bajo este techo, tu profesor, pienso que lo mejor sería que no vuelvas a sugerir algo así."

¡Maldigan a todos a Azkaban y de vuelta! Esperen...

"En una semana me gradúo..."

Lupin asiente, forma una pequeña sonrisa con las esquinas de su boca. "Eso es lo que he oído..."

Bueno, eso ya es algo, supongo. Como sea, no ayuda en lo absoluto a mi situación actual.

Me quedé un rato más hablando con Lupin, no quería que el hombre pensara que no soy más que una pequeña fulana completamente obsesionada con el sexo, da igual, estoy de vuelta en mi cuarto... sola.

De momento miro fijamente el techo. Quien hubiese pensado que tenemos tantas arañas ahí arriba... ¡Puaj!

"¿Herm? ¿Estás ahí?"

Que caraj...Salto de mi cama, tratando de descubrir como demonios alguien se metió en mi cuarto...¡Estoy segura que cerré la puerta y active mis barreras!

Y allí se haya mi respuesta – flotando en medio de la llamas de mi chimenea está la cabeza de Sirius.

"¡Oh, Sirius! ¡Hola!" Atravieso el cuarto y me siento ante el fuego.

"¿Como estás, Herm?"

"No preguntes."

"Hable con Remus. Me contó que le diste una pequeña visita..."

Suspiro. "See. Sigue siendo le mismo moralista de siempre."

"¿Y que es del profesor Snape? Estoy seguro que el estaría más dispuesto en ayudarte..."

"Lo estaba," respondo malhumorada, "hasta que Lucius Malfoy apareció. A Snape no le gusto mi idea de entrometer a Malfoy. Supongo que no es más que un bastardo egoísta."

"Bueno, lo es, Herm, pero vamos! Malfoy es un pedazo de porquería, tengo el presentimiento que Severus tuvo un momento más moralista en ese instante."

"Lastima," digo con un suspiro.

"Mm, lastima que no pueda estar ahí," añade Sirius melancólicamente. "No me estoy sintiendo muy ético de momento."

"¿En serio?" Digo, estimulandome un poquito. Al menos ahora se que uno de los tres está dispuesto..."¿Puedes venir?"

Sirius se ríe entre dientes. "No lo creo, Herm. Dumbledore le daría mis pelotas como juguete a Fluffy."

Me rio un poco acerca de eso – pero no alivia en nada mi frustración. "Y, ¿Qué harías si estuvieras aquí?" Okay, se que la pregunta es sobre autodestructora, pero necesito algo con lo que pueda soñar esta noche!

Una sonrisa atrevida parpadea en la imagen del rostro de Sirius. "Bueno, comenzaria besuqueandote profundamente. Aquellos labios carnosos son simplemente irresistibles, Herm."

"¡No me quejaría!" Respondo llena de deseo.

"Mordería suavemente tu labio inferior, recorriendo su suave superficie con mi lengua. Luego deslizaría mi lengua en tu dulce boca. Te jalaría más cerca, para sentir tu delicado cuerpo fuertemente apretado a mí. Dios, Herm, que suerte que esté solo en casa... estos pensamientos causa un caos con mi pene."

¡Oh dioses mios! Todo este tiempo he estado subconcientemente relamiéndome los labios, imaginandome que fuese Sirius. Ahora el hecho que Sirius esté ahí, completamente listo para mí, está sobrecargando mi mente.

"Oh, wow," digo temblorosa. "Sigue."

Casi puedo sentirlo junto a mí, el calor de su cuerpo presionado contra el mio. Sus labios sobre los mios.

Mientras miro su imagen, sus ojos se cierran. "Bueno, debido a tu aprieto, no me haría el tonto.¿Qué llevas puesto?"

"Uniforme."

"Quitate la capa y el jersey."

Hago lo que me pide, tirando las ofensivas prendas al suelo.

"Listo."

"Bien, no los vas a necesitar." Sirius no dice nada por un momento. "Mucho mejor. Ahora, desabotonaría tu blusa... lentamente observando tu piel de porcelana... Dios, Herm, eres exquisita."

Suelto un pequeño suspiro al hacer lo que el dice, abriendo rápidamente los botones de mi blusa y recorriendo mis manos sobre mi piel, temblando deleitada por lo que Sirius debería estar haciendo.

"Vaya, te ves algo sonrojada," dice Sirius riendose silenciosamente.

Le sonrio como respuesta.

"Deslizaría entonces mis manos bajo tu sujetador, tomandome un momento para acariciar tus pechos antes de estimular tus pezones. Mierda, estás haciendo eso, ¿Herm?"

"Mmhm." Mi respuesta no es mucho más que un chillido. Mientras aprieto los duros capullos, puedo sentir como empieza a emanar el calor de mi centro, y suspiro al pensar que es lo que está por venir. Mierda, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió esto antes?

"Señor. Okay. Me arrodillaría adelante tuyo, sin separar en ningún momento mis labios de los tuyos. Dejaría una mano donde está, deslizando la otra por tu desnudo estomago, bajando hasta tu falda y parando justo debajo del dobladillo."

Rastro mis dedos hacia abajo como me dirige y paro en la parte interior de mi muslo, justo en el lugar donde termina el material gris de mi falda.

"Ahora, deslizo mi dedo hacia arriba, rastrando círculos sobre tu piel." Sirius continua. Hago lo que dice, suspirando.

"Dios, si, Sirius," gimo.

"Buena chica. Mis dedos llegan a tus bragas. ¿Estás mojada, Herm?"

Deslizo mis dedos sobre la tela humeda. "Mmhm."

Sirius suelta un gruñido. "Suficientes jueguitos, Herm," me gruñe. "Ya casi no aguanto más."

"¿Quizás yo te pueda ayudar?" Le sugiero, desesperada porque continúe.

"¿Y como?"

Me lamo los labios y los ojos de Sirius se cierran.

"¡Herm! Alguien podría aparecer en cualquier momento." Aquel hecho tiene un profundo efecto en mí. El hecho de poder ser descubierta, incrementa mis ansias por proseguir.

"Abajo con los pantalones," exijo.

Sirius se ríe entre dientes. "Cielos, te has vuelto mandona. ¿Estás segura de no haber estado jugando con Severus?"

¡Ojala hubiese! Como sea, oigo el sonido de una cremallera siendo abierta y mi mente regresa directamente a Sirius.

"Ahora recorrería con mis manos sobre la parte posterior de tus calzoncillos, masajeandote, asegurandome que estes dispuesto." Le informo con una sonrisa.

"Creeme," gruñe, "estoy más que dispuesto por tí, Herm."

"Bien. Resbalo mis manos adentro de tus calzoncillos y te saco. Acariciate, Sirius."

"Mierda..." murmulla y su rostro se contrae de placer. "Envuelvo mis labios alrededor tuyo, golpeandote con mi lengua."

"¡Para! ¡PARA!" ruge, los ojos bien cerrados. "¡No aguanto más!"

Me rio un poco. "Jodeme, Sirius."

Sus ojos se abren y me sonríe perversamente. "Con gusto."

Tiemblo en espera. "Abre las piernas, Herm. Te agarro por detrás de las rodillas y pongo tus piernas sobre mis hombros. Me meto en tí. Dios, es tan caliente ahí, tan estrecho. ¡Mierda, Herm!"

Imito sus movimientos con mis dedos, gimiendo por la repentina introducción. Dioses, es casi como si él estuviera aquí.

"Fuerte, Sirius. ¡Lo quiero fuerte!" Ruego.

"Trato hecho, Herm. De todas formas no puedo contenerme. ¡Carajo! Encuentro tu clítoris y lo sobo violentamente con mi pulgar. ¿Como se siente? ¿Cuanto te falta? Quiero verte la cara cuando llegues por mí." Hago lo que me dice, y ahora estoy temblando por mi orgasmo inminente. ¡Mierda, mierda!

"Estoy tan cerca. Me...Dios...Sirius! Me siento tan llena... tan deliciosamente llena. Siento un hormigueo en los dedos de los pies... ¡tan solo un poco más! ¡Un poco más fuerte! ¡Por favor!"

"¡Así! Te doy la vuelta y te tomo desde atrás. Maldición, Mione, te estoy dando en el centro. Voy a..."

Pero sus palabras desaparecen en la distancia cuando mi orgasmo me llega con toda fuerza, mi cuerpo convulsionando alrededor de mis dedos. Casi aun lo puedo sentir, bombeando adentro mio. Él también perdió el control ahora...

"¡Mierda, HERM!" lo oigo aullar en el fondo. Abro los ojos para observar su rostro contraerse por el orgasmo. La vista es increible. Mis dedos vuelan de vuelta a mi clítoris, frotan un par de veces más encima y vuelvo a pasar el limite.

"Mione"

Lentamente abro los ojos y veo a Sirius, el cual también está sonrojado.

"Fue fantastico." Exhalo lentamente y le doy una sonrisa.

"Dios..." suspira. "Nunca más podre ver el fuego de la misma manera."


	3. Misión II: Intento puesto en marcha

Ya, por fin!  
Acabe la traducción de este capítulo, a pesar de haber estado bien ocupada tuve que acabarlo, sobre todo despues de recibir, cientos de virus de fanes histéricas y tantos "te odio, porque no te mueres?" en los reviews por estarme demorando tanto...como no iba a sentarme con gusto a traducir? Jajajaja, para que vean que de buena gana se logra todo.

No de verdad mil, ...un millón de gracias por los reviews, es lo máximo leerlos, si seguimos así les vamos a ganar a la versión alemana!(257 reviews en total) (para que el mundo vea quienes son las pervertidas de verdad!)

Ya mucho cuento… historia de Fervesco, personajes de Rowling  
Y yo quien soy? Pues la que se amaneció traduciendo y pervirtiendose :D

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ah, un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad para solucionar mi… problema. Bueno Sirius me proporcionó algo de alivio la noche anterior, pero aun sigo lejos de estar satisfecha.

Maldición. Es sábado. No tengo oportunidad de atraer a Snape durante las clases. Pues bien, tendré que buscar otras opciones… pero sin Lupin. Tengo que darle al hombre una semana o algo, mientras tanto no sería más que una perdida de tiempo y energía si lo intentara.

Por mas ganas que tengo de aparecer directamente en los calabozos para una jodida matutina, dudo de cierta forma que Snape sea un hombre madrugador ( aunque ¿para eso no le importará a que hora sea?). A parte, creo que podría desayunar un poco para mantener mis energías.

Pero vaya sorpresa, no hay rastros ni de Ron ni de Harry por ningún lado. Como si se vayan a levantar a estas horas un sábado. Sin embargo, hay una sorpresa en la mesa principal. Snape está ahí… y a su lado, conversando, está Malfoy Padre. ¡Ooh, las cosas se mejoran! Al carajo con la advertencia que me dió Sirius anoche- solo está celoso.

Ah, vean eso. Lucius está observando la mesa Gryffindor- Seamus, Parvati, Colin, lugar vacío, otro lugar vacío…

Le doy a Lucius mi mejor sonrisa, luego me lamo los labios. Su mirada se ensuavece un poco y con algo de sorpresa en ella, al levantar una ceja en pregunta. Me muerdo el labio inferior y sonrió dulcemente.

Y entonces se inclina hacia Snape y dice algo silenciosamente. Los ojos de Snape se clavan en mí y le sonrió satisfecha. ¡Ooh, señor, está remolesto! ¡Perfecto!

Oh mierda… ¡Está viniendo hacia aca! No, eso no estaba planeado…

Toda la mesa Gryffindor queda en silencio, junto a casi todo el cuarto. ¡Mierda, mierda MIERDA!

"Miss Granger," me sicillea, "¿Qué diablos piensa que está haciendo, niña estúpida?"

"Bueno, ya que usted no quiere ayudarme, pensé que quizas Mr. Malfoy tendría la amabilidad," respondo silenciosamente.

"Hay una diferencia, si no puedo o si no quiero," gruñe Snape como respuesta. Ja, le di donde duele, ¿Ah?

"No desde mi punto de vista," replico.

"¡Usted quiere detención, Miss Granger!" ordena repentinamente Snape, ocasionando que la mayoría de los estudiantes de un salto. Todos han estado intentando escuchar un fragmento de lo que Snape y yo estamos hablando, y ya que nadie ha salido corriendo y gritando, solo puedo suponer que no saben nada.

Me pongo de pie y doy un paso lo suficientemente cerca a Snape como para ponerlo incomodo. "Bien hecho, profesor. En ese caso, lo veré en su oficina dentro de…¿10 minutos? Y asegúrese de invitar a Mr Malfoy… no queremos que su invitado se sienta descuidado, ¿No es así?" comienzo a alejarme de él, en dirección a la puerta. Dejándolo que me caze.

"¡Hermione!" Llama de repente Snape de una manera no muy Snape-ica. Ahora si que tiene toda la atención de la sala. ¡Oh Dios! Estaría derritiéndome y formando un charco sobre el suelo al oir mi nombre siendo pronunciado por aquella voz, de no estar congelada de miedo. Carajo. Aun falta una semana para la graduación… una larga semana en la que cosas terrible podrían pasar si es que se revela lo que ocurrió el fin de semana pasado… Snape me mira y veo pánico recorrer sus ojos por un momento, aunque uno muy corto.

"¡Usted, Miss Granger se estará graduando en poco menos de una semana y le sugiero que comienze a practicar el ser un adulto y considere la consecuencias de sus acciones!"

"Creame," respondo con una pequeña sonrisa, "se perfectamente cuales son las consecuencias, señor, y son muy favorables."

Le doy un vistazo a la mesa principal. Dumbledore está mirando entretenido, McGonagall me mira con el ceño fruncido y Lucius Malfoy… bueno, realmente no puedo descifrar esa expresión. Maldición, tal vez perdí mi oportunidad, tendré que esperar y ver… Es hora de salir de aquí…ah… vean eso, ya casi llegué a la puerta…

"Muy bien, Miss Granger." Oh mierda. No contaba con ese tono.

0000000

Oh maldición. He estado deambulando en el castillo por una hora esperando encontrar a Lucius… sin éxito. Si que soy patética. Cierto, tiempo de volver al cuarto… finge ser necesitada. Regreso a la entrada, cuando oigo mi nombre en un tono lento y arrastrado, "Miss Granger, supongo."

Me volteo y me encuentro a centimetros de Mr Malfoy. Perfecto.

"Una de las pequeñas amigas de Potter, ¿No es asÍ?"

"Supongo que podría llamarme asi, " respondo, sin estar segura de admitirselo. Oh bueno.

"Severus me informa que se a convertido en una pequeña descarada."

¿Qué puedo decir a eso? Nada aparentemente, parece estar algo feliz estudiandome por un momento. "Tan inocente y dulce en la apariencia…" Un dedo se desliza por mi mejilla, mandándome un escalofrío por la espina. Vaya, se está poniendo bueno.

"Tu bastarás. Por aquí." Sin darse vuelta Malfoy se dirige hacia el corredor de abajo, camino a los calabozos. Me siento algo estúpida persiguiéndolo como un perrito, ¡Pero al demonio!

Malfoy retira finalmente las guardias de una puerta no muy lejana a la cámara de Snape, y me hace entrar rápidamente. El cuarto está bastante vació, sin más que una cama y un escritorio. Está oscuro y sucio aquí.

"Unica oportunidad, Miss Granger," dice Lucius arrastrando las palabras, dandome la espalda mientras se quita la capa y la coloca cuidadosamente al pie de la cama. "Vete."

¿Qué les pasa a estos? Sus palabras se parecen demasiado a las de Sirius, Lupin y Snape. Soy perfectamente capaz de lidiar con tres hombres, ¿no? Uno no debería significar un problema…

"No" , respondo firmemente… bueno pienso qué es firmemente, aunque esa parte mía quedó ilusa al chillido que se acaba de escapar de mis labios.

"Muy bien entonces." Lucius se está remangando… esto comienza a perturbarme un poco…

Se voltea con indiferencia y camina a través del cuarto para pararse justo ante mí. De la nada coge un puñado de mis cabellos y jala de golpe mi cabeza hacia atrás.

"Ahora, que hago contigo…" considera en voz alta.

"Am…" Comienzo, ya que quiero tener algo que decir en todo esto.

"¡Una respuesta suya no ha sido requerida!" ¡Auch! Acaba de jalar mi cabeza aun más atrás. ¡Mierda, eso duele! Pensativo mira hacia el escritorio en frente y practicamente me arrastra hasta allí. Aun con el puño en mi cabello, jala mi cabeza hacia abajo, hasta quedar recostada sobre el escritorio, con la cabeza hacia abajo, y mi mejilla presionada contra la dura superficie. Con su mano libre, Lucius levanta mi falda, y para… al parecer ha notado la falta de mi ropa interior. Recorre con el dedo sobre mis pliegues, me araña suavemente con la uña , haciendome temblar. Estoy entre estar sumamente excitada ó cagandome completamente de miedo. Cagandome de miedo gana…carajo… Snape tenia razón…¡Esta no fue una buena idea! Maldito sea… si no fuera un tremendo imbécil la mayoría de veces, quizás le hubiese escuchado.

"Tengo que irme," chillo, retorciendome para liberarme.

"Tuviste tu oportunidad," me informa Malfoy, "y la dejaste ir. Demasiado tarde, Miss Granger."

¡Carajo, CARAJO, CARAJO! ¿Donde estás mi varita? Mierda, no la puedo alcanzar… ¡Mierda!

Siento la mano temblar sobre mi desnudo trasero, sus dedos alargandose… ¿Qué mierda?

Miro hacia atrás, volteandome todo lo que estás posición me permite, y me encuentro con la sonrisa sarcástica de Snape.

"¿Supongo que ha aprendido su lección, Miss Granger?" me pregunta relajado. "La próxima vez, le sugiero que considere mi advertencia. Mr Malfoy jamas hubiese sido tan agradable."

¡Bastardo! ¡Jodido bastardo!

"Lo tendré en mente," respondo algo calmada.

Snape se recuesta sobre mí y gruñe a la oreja, "No se haga la inteligente. Se perfectamente bien lo asustada que estaba."

Ah, pero sabe perfectamente bien lo excitada que estoy ahora? Maldición, estaba tan cerca de tener algo de acción. Joder, si hubiese sabido que era el… aun estoy medio desnuda sobre la mesa, con Snape hechado encima mio…

"Sabe," digo pensativa, "estamos solos ahora, tal vez podriamos… ehhh… ¿Terminar lo que empezamos la noche anterior?"

"Usted , Miss Granger, no está en posición de estar haciendo demandas."

Lastima… bah… espero que Sirius esté en casa…

Esperen…oh wow… Dedos largos están recorriendo mi piel, dibujando círculos por mi desnudo trasero, moviendose hacia abajo para acariciar a lo largo de mis pliegues… ahhh, mucho mejor.

"No se mueva de su sitio," me informa Snape, al soltar mi cabello.

Sin protestas. "Si, señor."

"Usted aprende rápido Miss Granger. Creo que una recompense sería apropiada."

¿Una recompensa? Oh, mierda… Su lengua está bailando entre mis pliegues, moviendose rápidamente sobre mi clitoris… mierda.

Tan sedosa y caliente… y aquella maravillosa nariz está golpeando mi entrada, al deslizarse a lo largo de mí, su aliento roza mi humedad y la enfría con un efecto delicioso.

"¡Profesor!" Gimo cuando desliza dos dedos adentro mio. Estoy tan putamente sensitiva.

"De su agrado, supongo," responde Snape desenfadado. Maldito sea, ¿Como puede estar tan calmado? Esperen, porque yo soy la que se aproxima al límite y no él. Yo soy la que ha estado buscando satisfacción por una semana. Estoy segura que el tiene …eh… lugares de sobra donde aliviar sus tensiones. Como sea, ninguno de ellos parece funcionar muy bien, ha estado toda la semana con un humor terrible.

No puedo responderle; he perdido la habilidad de hablar una vez más. Apuesto que hay un par de personas, a las cuales les gustaría saber como callarme.

"¿No? Oh bueno, suficiente de eso entonces." Y se va. Sus dedos se salen de mi y él se para. ¡MIERDA!

"¡Es bastante aceptable, señor!" Ruego.

"Demasiado tarde, Miss Granger. Tengo mis propias necesidades por satisfacer."

Maldito sea. Debí haberlo putamente sabido, el hombre es un bastardo egoísta, después de todo.

Voy a pararme, cuando soy detenida por una firme mano en la nuca.

"¡Le dije que no se moviera!" Me sicillea Snape. "Juegue a mi reglas, Miss Granger, o no juegue en lo absoluto."

Maldición. "Si, señor."

"Mejor."

Oigo el raspar de ropas y veo su varita siendo depositada sobre el escritorio al lado mio. No estoy segura si quiero saber porque la acaba de poner ahí. Luego siento el calor de Snape detrás mio, a pesar de que ni siquiera está tocandome. Una mano es colocada sobre mi espalda, manteniendome quieta. Caliente, dura piel se presiona a mí, mandandome temblores por el cuerpo, ondas de éxtasis. ¡Oh carajo! Estoy retorciendome. Snape lo toma como su oportunidad para adentrarse en mi en un solo movimiento rápido. Eso es. No lo aguanto más. Es cuando mi orgasmo me invade, calor se extiende a través mio, mi cuerpo convulsiona de placer, mi mente se blanquea maravillosamente.

Cuando regreso oigo a Snape exalar un largo suspiro. Tal vez me equivoqué. Tal vez no soy la unica en esta desesperada necesidad.

¡Au! ¡Mierda! Su mano bajo fuertemente sobre mi trasero, punzando como mierda. ¿Qué carajo?

"¡No vuelva a hacerlo sin mi permiso!" me dice bruscamente. "¡¿Me entiende?!"

"¡Si, señor!" Suplico.

"Muy bien." Snape comienza lentamente, sus golpes son gentiles. ¡No, no , no! ¡Esto no es lo que quiero! ¡Al infierno, me hubiese lanzado sobre Lupin mientras dormía si hubiese querido esto!

"¿Señor?" Chillo.

"¡¿Qué?!" dice irritado.

"Más fuerte."

"¡Cuantas veces he de decirle, que ha de obedecer mis reglas!"

No debería decir esto, Se que no debería. "Bueno, señor, solo intentaba salvarlo de que lo compare con el profesor Lupin. Como desee."

¡Au! Mierda. Otro palmazo. Maldición, no voy a bajar a sentarme para la cena esta noche.

"¿Lo quiere más fuerte? Bien. Pero la regla se mantiene, no ha de venirse hasta que yo diga que puede. ¿Entendido?"

"Perfectamente," respondo satisfecha.

¡Oh querido Merlin! Está martillandome ahora con unas ganas, sus dedos clavandose firmemente en mis caderas. Mis nudillos se ponen blancos de aferrarme al borde del escritorio, sin embargo si que vale la pena. Mierda… .

"Miss Granger," ruge. " Contrólese."

Cierro los ojos y tomo aire profundamente. Estoy bien. De verdad. Tengo el control. No voy a perderlo…

Si, sigue engañandote a ti misma, eso bastará.

Cada embestida es una prueba, poniendome en llamas. Puedo sentir cada centímetro de él, cada vena pulsante, cada deliciosa cresta. Mierda. ¡No, Herm, aguantalo!

Golpea lentamente por un momento, mientras recoge su varita de la mesa. Balbucea algo que no oigo. Oh mi… mi… carajo…mi clítoris está ahora… carajo, ni siquiera sé como describirlo. Es como si su lengua estuviera de vuelta ahí, diez veces más, pero se que no hay nada ahí. Mierda. No lo aguanto, realmente no puedo. El hombre juega conmigo. Maldito infierno. Como sea, las consecuencias por romper sus reglas solo han sido buenas hasta ahora.

"¡No se atreva!" sicillea Snape al acelerar sus movimientos.

¿Atreverme? ¿Como si tuviera una oportunidad en todo esto? Al infierno, voy perderlo. Juro que lo hago.

"No puedo… no puedo…" me retuerzo, estrellas se forman ante mis ojos mientras intento desesperadamente contenerlo. Pierdo las esperanzas.

"¡Miss Granger!" Grita. Muy tarde. Convulsiono alrededor suyo, derritiendome sobre el escritorio. Sus movimientos no paran, el hechizo continua sobre mi clítoris y yo consigo. Demonios. Puedo sentir calientes rastros de líquido escabullirse por la parte interior de mis muslos, y justo cuando pienso que está por acabar, comienza todo de nuevo.

"¡CARAJO!" Los movimientos de Snape pierden su ritmo. Gime, y siento como se tensifica antes de que el calor me llene.

Se cae hacia adelante, sus manos caen a ambos lados mios sobre la mesa, mientras él intenta componerse. Pero el hechizo continua, y yo no puedo más.

"¡Por favor!" ruego. Esto es demasiado para mí…

"¿Problemas, Miss Granger?"

¡Que lo jodan! Esperen, ya lo hice…

"¡Detengalo! ¡Por favor!" me quejo.

"No debería…" responde, "pero supongo que estaría muy revoltosa en clases el lunes."

Ah, gracias a Merlin. Lo quito.

Me permito cerrar los ojos y suspirar, completamente satisfecha.

MISIÓN: Cumplida Una Vez Más

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Soy yo ó Hermione cada vez está más lisurienta y desesperada? Jajaja como me rio con esta chica.  
Y yo no se ustedes, pero después de Snape yo me agarraría a Lucius uyyy siempre me gusto el actor, que pena que sea tremendo sádico en este fic… pero bueno

Ojala les haya gustado, no se olviden de reviewbear. Chaito


	4. misión II: Darle una lección al profesor

Hola mujeres! (y los hombres que no se revelan)  
Yayyy, me he alegrado tanto con cada review! Sobre todo porque como siempre me han hecho reir como una enferma pervertida! Jajajaja, he soltado mil endorfinas.

Ya se que me he vuelto a demorar y eso… pero lo juro,… ¡LO JURO que he estado estudiando, ahora si! 15 horas al día durante cinco días… dejaron a todos los de este estado repetir matemáticas (el ministerio se apiado de nuestras notas de michi) y no podia desperdiciar la oportunidad!! Pero por si a alguien le interesa… PASE y con buenas notas por mi madre!!jajaja

Y ahora para las fanes de Remus y Sirius, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulito… :D

Disclaimer: (todas en coro) historia Fervesco, personajes Rowling. (yeeee!)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

MISIÓN: Darle al Profesor Lupin una Lección

Estoy leyendo, realmente lo hago. Las Fuerzas Oscuras: Una Guía de Autoprotección. Quentin Trimble. Hasta ahí he llegado. Nada mal, tan solo he estado una hora aquí. ¡Dios, estoy tan distraida! Mañana es el último día de clases, porque, por todos los cielos, Lupin decidió hacernos perder el tiempo sentados leyendo, no me entra en la cabeza. Que gracioso, hace un poco más de una semana me hubiese encantado esto… ahora, bueno, tengo otras cosas en mente.

Obtengo una extrañana mirada por parte de Neville a travez de la biblioteca. Agh… ¿Se supone que debe ser atractivo? Blah… de vuelta al libro. Capítulo Uno…

"Apuesto a que podría encontrarte algo más interesante que hacer." Un debil y ronco murmullo en la oreja me lanza un escalofrío por la espalda.

Me volteo y sonrío ampliamente. "¡Sirius!"

"¡Shhhh! Harry aun no sabe que estoy aquí. Pensé que podría pasar antes un poco de tiempo contigo."

¿Un poco? ¡Harry sera un maldito suertudo si es que llega a ver a su padrino de nuevo!

"¡Uups… perdón!" Susurró de vuelta.

"Dame diez minutos Mione. Estaré en el cuarto de visita de Lupin."

¡SI!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hm… cierto…. Quince minutos más tarde… no se porque me preocupo en ilusionarme que haciendo esto me hará parecer menos desesperada, tardándome cinco minutos. No es que a Sirius le importe. Ah, bien, la puerta de Lupin no está cerrada, al igual que la del cuarto de visitas. Pero no hay ningún Sirius ahí. ¡Maldición! ¿ A que está jugando?

Me paro ahí por un par de minutos sintiendome como una estúpida. Ya está- Me voy. Justo estoy girando el pestillo de vuelta, cuando oigo voces afuera.

"Remus, creo que vas a disfrutar esto…"

"Si esto es otro de tus planes de bolas de pelos, Sirius…"

"¡Confía en mí!"

Justo a tiempo doy un paso atrás alejandome de la puerta, cuando se abre, y Sirius me sonríe ampliamente.

Lupin suspira y se le ve casi molesto; una expresión suya poco habitual.

"Hermione, andate."

"Ahora, ¿Es esa la forma de tratar a nuestros invitados?" Regaña Sirius, tirándole una mirada a su amigo.

"Sirius- ¿Podemos hablar?" Es más una declaración que una pregunta, y Lupin sale del cuarto medio molesto.

Sirius me dá una picara sonrisa. "Regresamos en un minuto, Mione."

"Sirius, dejalo…" digo, pero mis palabras rebotan en una repentinas orejas selectivas.

Mierda… Ya puedo ver lo que está por pasar. Gran pelea, hombres molestos, nada de diversión para mí. Oigo unos palabras silenciosas y luego a Sirius anunciando. "¡Bueno, ya sabes donde nos encuentras!"

Sirius practicamente salta de vuelta al cuarto y cierra la puerta atrás suyo.

"¿Está bien?" Pregunto vacilante. No tengo más ganas de esto en realidad – ha obtenido un gusto sucio.

"Está bien. Solo está enfadado. Olvidalo," me informa Sirius, deslizándose en la cama. Me mira algo preocupado. "¿Mione?"

Miro a la puerta cerrada, luego a Sirius.

"¡Está bien, en serio!" dice alzando las manos como rindiendose.

"Amm, creo que debería irme."

Sirius se ríe entre dientes de mí. "Relájate, Mione." Me da la mano.

Tras unos segundos de inseguridad, cedo. Al infierno… Sirius es tan lindo… y, a diferencia que con Snape, estoy segura que podré irme cuando me plazca.

Sirius sonrie ampliamente debido a mi decisión de quedarme. No me da más que un segundo para sentarme y ya se tira encima mio, empujandome contra la cama. Comienza atacando la sensible piel de mi cuello, limpiandome de mis dudas y volviendo a encender el fuego de mi deseo.

"Dios, Mione, he esperado demasiado a esto", gruñe contra mi piel. Su cuerpo está pesadamente sobre el mio, pero de una manera deliciosa.

"Efectivamente," murmullo como respuesta, relajándome y hundiéndome sobre el suave colchón, mientras el continua su feliz viaje. Sirius abre los botones de la blusa de mi uniforme y saborea la piel expuesta, pero intensivamente. Una mano se desliza bajo mi sujetador, alzando mi pecho hacia afuera y exponiéndolo a sus nesecitadas acciones. Un pequeño rugido proviene de su pecho, mientras sus labios descienden rodeando mi pezón, succionando la sensitiva punta y enviando temblores eléctricos por mi cuerpo. ¡Carajo, así es como me gusta!

"¡Sirius!" Siseo entre los dientes mientras me agarro superfluamente a las sabanas.

"¿Hmm?" Masculla alrededor mio, mirándome bien dulce e inocente. Una suave mano reposa sobre mi desnuda rodilla. Intento endemoniadamente fuerte enviarle mensajes telepáticos a Sirius de donde preferiría que esa mano estuviera, pero parece estar bastante contento dibujando lentamente círculos en la parte interior de mi muslo.

"¡Ah hem!"

Con mucho empeño, miro al marco de la puerta y encuentro a Lupin. Solo Dios sabe cuanto tiempo lleva ahí.

"Ah… sacaste lo mejor de tu conciencia, ¿eh?" Se rie Sirius entre dientes.

"No, Sirius. Solo quería avisarte que hay café allá afuera si es que alguno de los dos quiere."

Sirius se ríe. "Que divertido… me parece haberte dicho que yo no tomo café… ¿Alguna otra razón por la que estés aquí?"

"Alguien tiene que vigilar tu comportamiento, Padfoot," responde Lupin, casi convincente.

"Bueno, entonces, por lo que más quieras, coge un silla y vigilame´, sin embargo te recomendaría vigilar a Hermione, podría ser mucho más satisfactorio."

Lupin mira la silla en la esquina del cuarto y luego de vuelta a Sirius y a mí.

"No lo creo," responde con un suspiro, a punto de irse.

"Quedate," añado rápidamente. "¿Por favor?"

Lupin me ojea hambriento.

"Además tienes razón, Sirius necesita constante supervisión."

Lupin suelta una pequeña risa, obviamente sintiéndose algo nervioso acerca de todo esto, pero finalmente cruza el cuarto y se sienta.

"Mejor. ¿Mione, estás lista para mostrarle a Moony de lo que se está perdiendo?" Pregunta Sirius con una sonrisa. Yo misma me siento aventurera, asiento como respuesta y con una sonrisa.

"¡Excelente!"

Sirius me ayuda a sentarme, indicándome que me escabulla al borde de la cama, al lugar más cercano donde se sienta Lupin, lo cual hago bastante dispuesta. Lupin me mira por unos cortos momentos, obviamente tratando se asegura que todo este bien. Lupin, estúpido, ¿Aun no entiendes que con todo este maravilloso arreglo estoy más que feliz?

Aparentemente por fin lo ha entendido – Su mirada baja de mi ojos a mi cuerpo y se queda pasmada en mis pechos, los cuales se salen por encima del sujetador. Bien, bien, continuala, Remus, así está mucho mejor y definitivamente más satisfactorio.

Sirius se desliza atrás mio, pone sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas, y aunque no puedo ver su cara, estoy sumamente segura, que aun sigue sonriendo autosuficiente.

¿Pero cuando es que no lo hace? Bueno, no es que sea muy importante ahora.

"A ver, Mione," susurra Sirius no muy suavemente a mi oído, "¿Qué queremos mostrarle a Moony?"

Lupin le levanta una ceja a Sirius, después sus ojos regresan a verme a mi.

"Hmm, a este no le he prestado nada de atención, ¿no?" Murmulla Sirius, levanta un pecho, sosteniendolo con la palma de la mano y estimulando el pezón con el pulgar. Lupin es toda una atracción ahora mismo – esta mordiendose el delicioso labio inferior y empieza a verse tan solo un poco incomodo de la forma más atrayente. ¡Excelente!

"Sabes Remus, Mione sabe fantástica," confirma Sirius, al agacharse sobre mi hombro y capturando la dura punta, que justamente estuvo frotando entre sus dedos, con sus labios.

Recorre su lengua suavemente sobre su superficie, haciendome retocerme, cerrando mis ojos.

"Dios," gruñe Lupin ante mí, y me esfuerzo en abrir los ojos para ver su reacción. Sus ojos están medios cerrados y tiene una expresión serena en el rostro, mientras Sirius continua haciendo milagros con su boca.

"No te interesa si Moony mira, ¿Verdad Mione?" Pregunta Sirius un poco tarde, pero no es que me molestase.

"Ah ah," logro responder, el sonido sale mas bien como un chillido.

"¿Te importa si Remus mira, mientras deslizo mi mano hacia abajo sobre tu estomago?" Sirius hace lo que pregunta, su mano caliente sobre mi relativamente fría piel, duplica mi necesidad. Mierda, este hombre es un hablador y me va muy bien.

"Sabes, creo que tendremos que deshacernos de esto." Sirius tira de mi falda, enfatizando su punto, y lo siguiente que sé, es que mi falda se está deslizando de mis piernas y estancándose en el piso. "Ahí, mucho mejor. Abre las piernas, Mione, muestrale a Remus de lo que se está perdiendo."

Dos gentiles, aun así firmes manos están situadas en la parte interior de mis rodillas, separándolas lentamente, hasta que estoy sentada completamente expuesta, frente a Lupin, a salvo por mi ropa interior empapada. Una vez más me tomo la libertad de mirar a Lupin, solo para descubrir que sus ojos se han cerrado.

" ¡Remus! ¡Mirala!"

Los ojos de Lupin se abren en un instante y me da lastima por un momento. Es tan estupidamente obvio que el hombre quiere participar, y está peleando fuertemente para mantener aunque sea una pizca de autocontrol.

Los dedos de Sirius bailan ligeramente sobre mis muslos, jugando con lo elástico de mis bragas en lo interior de mis piernas. Suspiro contenta y furstrada.

"¿Puedo?" Me gruñe a la oreja.

"¿Poder que?" Respondo, casi incapaz de pensar claramente, y ni hablar de leer los pensamientos.

"¿Puedo recorrer con el dedo sobre tus pliegues húmedos? ¿Puedo jugar con tu clítoris? ¿Puedo llevarte al orgasmo mientras Remus mira?"

¡Malidición, si! ¡Y creeme Sirius, no me falta mucho! Pero como respuesta solo puedo asentir levemente con la cabeza, después me vuelvo a recostar en él y continuo observando a Lupin.

Los dedos de Sirius se han metido bajo mi ropa interior, empujándolo a un lado para exponer mis pliegues brillantes a Lupin. Lo veo inhalar fuertemente y luego botando el aire en un lento siseo. Un dedo va lentamente a travez de mi humedad, parando en mi clítoris para masajearlo tan solo muy gentilmente. Otros dos dedos suben para jugar con mi apertura, estimulando mi entrada antes de meterse toscamente. ¡Carajo! Estoy tan putamente cerca…

"Podrias estar tú haciendole esto, Moony. Podrias ser tú el que la hace humedecerse, la hace contraerse."

Creeme, Moony ya hace bastante – tan solo viendolo, como me mira, es un afrodisiaco. Sirius está ahora presionado contra mi espalda. El pensar, que me hará venir frente a su amigo, no hace que su presentación se empeore en lo mas mínimo, mas bien todo lo contrario.

"Mione, quiero que te vengas. Quiero que te vengas ante Remus; quiero que grites su nombre. Quiero que el piense que es él, quien hace estas cosas contigo…"

Maldición, si ese pensamiento no lo logra, no lo logra nada. Remus me ve bastante paralizado, una profunda mirada de deseo entrecierra sus ojos y aumenta la velocidad con la que su pecho sube y desciende.

"¡Mione, por favor!" Ruega Remus.

Eso es. Me fuí. Difusamente noto que Sirius me sostiene mientras que mi cuerpo se relaja y contrae al mismo tiempo, olas tras olas de placer me inundan, y me contraigo alrededor de los dedos de Sirius, lo cual aumenta la estimulación y alarga mi orgasmo. Creo que incluso le hago caso a Sirius y obedientemente grito el nombre de Remus.

Justo cuando empiezo a bajar, siento esos maravillosos dedos siendo sacados abruptamente de mí. Obligo a mis ojos a abrirse y descubro que Lupin ya no se encuentra en su silla, en vez, está arrodillado sobre el piso adelante mio, chupando mis jugos de los dedos de Sirius, haciendo que su amigo tiemble.

Vaya, la siguiente ronda si que estará interesante.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La siguiente ronda si que estará difícil de traducir! (psicologicamente) Ahora si que se viene el Slash, pero con todo! Jajaja. Preparense…(y yo tambien por dios… la primera vez que traduciré Slash... uyuyuy)

Chaaus :D


	5. misión II: Todos los perros buenos

Hallo!! (hola en alemán)

Miren lo que les trajo papa noel en pleno julio… un capitulito de Misión Hermione, yeeeee.

Ya, graciosisimo… Me he amanecido durante casi una semana mirando Candy (uuuhhh, 50 capitulos ya), oh Anthony, Terry, ay mi preciosa infancia esta marcada por esa serie…, y decidí hacer una pausa por una noche y volver a pervertir mi limpiada mente traduciendo esto :D (yeeee)

Bueeeeeno, aquí, para algunas… llego el tan esperado.. Slash! O sea, que si a alguien de ustedes le da un no se que cuando ve a dos hombres juntos en la cama … pues, jajaja, mejor te tapas los ojos en casi la mitad de este capítulo.

Historia: Fervesco  
Personajes y Lugares: J.K. Rowling  
Traducción: yo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

MISION: Todos los perros buenos merecen una recompenza.

Carajo, tiene algo extrañamente erótico ver a Lupin chupar los dedos de Sirius, algo que nunca pensé que podría interesarme. Por detrás mio, Sirius suelta un pequeño gemido y presiona su mano libre contra mi pecho. Veo como Lupin recorre con la lengua por la parte baja del siguiente dedo, parando para coger la punta con la boca y limpiarla, chupandola. Oh vaya…

Lupin me está mirando, esperando a alguna reacción, supongo- mi permiso para continuar? Queridos dioses, chicos, hagan lo que quieran, ¡solamente no me excluyan!

"Bueno ver que hayas cambiado de opinión, Remus," respondo lo más tranquila posible.

Lupin retrocede, soltando el índice de Sirius con un pop ´ audible. Mira intensivamente a Sirius cuando me responde, "No te voy a tocar, Hermione."

"¿Por qué no?" Me quejo pateticamente.

"Conoces las reglas- no antes de que acabes la escuela."

¡Al carajo con la reglas! ¿Donde está lo divertido de un juego, sino se pueden romper las reglas? Maldita mierda…

Oohh..no... esperen un seg… una vez más Hermione, te olvidaste de captar las reglas antes de empezar a quejarte…

Estoy ahora echada de vuelta en la cama, con un delicioso y deseperado Sirius debajo mio, y un necesitado Lupin, el cual se contrae, encima mio. Un sándwich de Hermione feliz.

Todas las preguntas acerca de que tan precisamente amigos son Remus y Sirius acaban de ser tiradas por la ventana – al voltear mi cabeza a un lado y recostarla sobre el hombro de Sirius, veo como Lupin aborda apasionadamente la boca de Sirius. Determinada en no terminar excluida de todo esto, aprovecho la oportunidad y acaricio con la lengua la linea de la mandíbula de Sirius, succionando en varios lugares a lo largo del camino. Un profundo y tembloroso suspiro emana del pecho de Sirius, vibrando a travez de mi cuerpo, haciendome rogar por más. Lupin reacciona apretándose contra mi cadera, y la aspera tela de su pantalón roza mis húmedos pliegues. Oh Dios…

Lupin suelta la boca de Sirius, y se mueve para murmurar severamente a su oído, "Le harás a Hermione todo lo que yo te haga a tí."

¡Si por favor!

"Okay." La voz de Sirius sale seca, raspante y llena de deseo.

"Hermione, talvéz tengas que ayudarlo un poco, " me dice Lupin, después le sonríe malvadamente a Sirius y añade, "Padfoot quizás esté algo distraido."

Literalmente veo a Sirius tragar – fuertemente- saliva, ante esta revelación.

Lupin me mira y asiente al lugar de la cama, al lado de nuestro sándwich, liberando mi cuerpo de su peso con sus brazos. Algo irritada accedo y me deslizo de entre ellos dos – lastima, estaba bastante cómoda ahí.

Lupin se desliza por Sirius, entre sus piernas, hasta llegar al final de la cama. Veo fascinada como le desabotona el pantalón a Sirius y le ayuda a quitárselo.

Al parecer, esta situación es para Sirius más que agradable, la prueba puede verse claramente. Maldición, si que es atrayente…

No soy la única que lo piensa… Lupin está besando los muslos de Sirius, reparte unos extraños mordiscos aquí y allá, mientras avanza a su destino, haciendo soltar a Sirius un ahogado grito de placer. Con la lengua recorre en una, todo lo largo de Sirius, los ojos de Sirius se cierran mientras intenta mantener el control. Una batalla perdida, creo.

De pronto Remus se retira algo abrupto y mira a Sirius cuando esté abre los ojos.

"Estas desatendiendo a Hermione, Sirius." Sirius lo mira un momento más, de ahí se voltea a mí. Con una descarada sonrisa se muerde el labio inferior, coge mi cadera y me empuja encima de la cama, hasta que mi cadera se encuentra a la misma altura de su cara, y me saca mis básicamente innecesarias bragas con algo de ayuda. Sus caderas se quedan pegadas a la cama, pero tuerce su torso hasta encararme. Sin una pausa, sube las manos para separar mis pliegues, causando una deliciosa tensión sobre mi clítoris antes de atacarlo con la lengua. Mierda… tan sedoso, tan caliente. Con algo de esfuerzo consigo estirarme lo suficiente y cojo una de las almohadas para ponérmela bajo la cabeza y mirar lo que ocurre ante mí.

Lupin parece saber exactamente lo que está haciendo, cuando vuelve a coger a Sirius con la boca, cada vez más profundo con cada golpe hasta enterrar a Sirius en su boca hasta la raíz. Por Dios, tengo que pedirle a Lupin que me enseñe a hacer eso, la expresión en el rostro de Sirius no es nada menos que de pura satisfacción mientras sigue intentando satisfacerme, y debo decir, está haciendo un maldito buen trabajo. Sus pulgares están recorriendo deleitantes círculos alrededor de mi entrada, entrando ocasionalmente un poquito, antes de salirse de vuelta provocativamente. Sus esfuerzos con la lengua están más concentrados sobre mi hinchado clítoris, aunque curiosamente a veces se divierte en acompañar a sus pulgares. Me parece estar en el cielo… o en mi camino al infierno… como sea, no podría interesarme menos en este mismo instante.

"¡Sirius!" exclamo, cuando me mete tres dedos, la tensión es suficiente para enviarme espiralmente al orgasmo.

"¡Joder! ¡Joder!" Sirius saca sus manos de mí y coge la cabeza de Lupin. Remus alza una mano y la coloca sobre él, apretando suavemente. "¡Remus! ¡Por favor!" El pobre Sirius está ahora suplicando, justo al borde de la liberación. "¡Remus lo voy a perder! ¡Por favor!"

Al parecer las suplicas le bastan a Lupin para que preste atención, libera a Sirius con una sonrisa engreída, él cual de repente se relaja sobre la cama, respirando profundamente.

Lupin se toma unos minutos para quitarle la ropa a Sirius y después la suya propia, y jala a Sirius hacia arriba para darle otro beso abrasador.

"¿Lista para la ronda número dos?" me pregunta Remus y se separa rápidamente de Sirius. Asiento con una sonrisa.

Lupin se levanta de la cama y mira a Sirius con un gesto de deseo. "En cuatro, por favor, Hermione."

Velozmente hago lo que me pide, sintiéndome un poquito extraña al exponerles mi desnudo trasero a esos dos. Mi inquietud no dura mucho ya que siento a Sirius poniendose atrás mio, acariciando suavemente mi cadera con sus dedos. De pronto sus dedos se aferran tan fuerte en mi piel que suelto un pequeño grito.

"¡Relajate, Padfoot!"

Sus dedos aflojan el agarrón, gracias al cielo. Voy a tener marcas de eso mañana.

Sirius gruñe un poco, hasta que Lupin le ruge, "Sirius, estás desatendiendo a Hermione de nuevo."

Sirius vuelve a coger mis caderas, acercándome a él. Se mete en mí, deslizándose entre mis paredes, húmedas de nuestros anteriores esfuerzos y le da al más delicioso punto, del cual no sabia que ofreciese este ángulo.

"Sirius…" advierte Lupin. Acerca de que, no tengo ni la menor idea, estoy muy distraida (¡pero que sorpresa!)

"¿Qué?" Gruñe Sirius como respuesta, obviamente igual de ignorante que yo.

"No creo que esté hacienda eso contigo."

¡Huh…oh…carajo!

Okay, francamente disfrute bastante la práctica con Snape…¿Cuando fue? ¿ Hace una semana? Pero aun me da algo de miedo el que….¡Ohhhhh! Okay, cambie de opinión, ¡Es maravilloso!

Sirius se ha salido de mí, sus movimientos están algo descontrolados, hasta que para y le permite a Lupin que lo mueva. Cada embestida en él, empuja a Sirius hacia adelante, adentro mio. ¡Wow, si!!

"Vaya, vaya, vaya…¿No es esto acogedor?"

Miro hacia la puerta y encuentro a un bastante irritado maestro de pociones, amenazante ante mí, aunque sus palabras parecen estar siendo mas bien dirigidas a Sirius y a Lupin.

"Cierra la boca, Severus," gruñe Sirius. Muy inteligente – aunque, estoy segura que de estar en su posición no hubiese llegado a decir tanto… ¡Diablos ni siquiera en esta posición estoy segura si es que podría!

"¡Por Merlin, si van a estar jugando con los estudiantes almenos asegúrense de que ellos se diviertan! Y a usted, Miss Granger, no estoy seguro si entiendo porque esté usted aquí; realmente no parece que sus …talentos sean requeridos."

"Yo no estoy tocando a ningún estudiante," responde Lupin.

Snape le pone, realmente, a Lupin los ojos en blanco. "¿Así es como lo justificas? Me da igual, cual sea tu excusa para convencerte que montarte a este," dice Snape al agitar desdeñosamente una mano hacia Sirius, "imbécil sea aceptable. Francamente, yo preferiría disfrutar mis… indiscreciones. Y veo que de vuelta tengo que ser yo quien encuentre una adecuada solución para tus delitos."

Observo a Snape quitarse cuidadosamente la capa, doblándola y colocándola cuidadosamente sobre la silla de Lupin.

"Como sea, Severus," responde Lupin, empujando toda su frustración en Sirius, y por ende en mí. Queridos dioses, se siente maravilloso. Sin embargo no puedo evitar el pensar que cosa planea Snape, mientras sigue desvistiendose, colocando cuidadosamente cada prenda sobre la silla, tan malditamente lento, juro que intenta frustrarme. Bien hecho, profesor, me está jodiendo…¿Podemos hacerlo ahora?

Finalmente se arrodilla sobre la cama delante mio, elevando mis hombros hasta que también estoy arrodillada, mientras que Lupin y por lo tanto Sirius se siguen moviendo. Sirius cierra sus manos alrededor de mi cintura para mantenerme en un lugar, justo como debería ser… tengo las rodillas muy debiles.

Snape captura mi boca con extraño beso – es algo que casi se le podría llamar amoroso – muy suave, muy gentil y muy minucioso. Vaya, ¿Acaso el maleducado maestro de pociones se está poniendo todo caballeroso conmigo? Hago lo mejor para no reirme de lo que he pensado.

Separandose lentamente, recorre con dos dedos a lo largo del borde de mi sujetador, sobre las curvas de mis pechos. "¿No pudieron ni tomarse el tiempo para desvestirla apropiadamente?" regaña, más para si mismo, creo.

Me abstengo de recordarle el exceso de ropa en nuestro ultimo juego. Presiento que Snape solo se está sintiendo algo excluido…

Cuidadosamente abre mi sujetador y lo jala de mis brazos. Se toma tiempo en acariciar la piel expuesta, recorriendo sus manos sobre partes, las cuales habían sido muy descuidadas está noche.

Un cosquilleo me atraviesa literalmente de la cabeza hasta los dedos del pie. Fuertes manos cogen mis caderas, me levantan sin problemas de la cama y me vuelven a bajar, para lo cual Snape se desliza en mí. Me siento ahora tan llena, y tan… sensible. Puedo sentir cada movimiento de Snape y Sirius. Es una extraña combinación – Sirius está al borde del orgasmo atrás mio, oigo sus llanas respiraciones y vuelvo a sentir movimientos descontrolados, pero Snape se mueve casi torturadoramente lento.

¿Esperen? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una sonrisa? Hmm… Snape debería hacer eso más seguido, de ser así no estaría tan malditamente paranoica de lo que esté planeando. Pero el único movimiento que hace, es recorrer con una mano sobre mi, ahora húmedo, cabello, y atacar mi boca otra vez.

"¡Merlin, ya no aguanto mucho más!" Ruge Sirius por detras mio. Snape se separa de mí y lo observa sobre mi hombro.

"Lo aguantarás, maldita sea," le sisea a Sirius.

Me parece más que bien, que Sirius esté distraido, o entonces Snape podría ser la próxima víctima de un Crucio.

"Ninguno de ustedes se irá a ninguna parte hasta que Miss Granger no se encuentre completamente satisfecha."

¿Qué que? ¿Como si no lo estuviera? Aunque, bueno, no tendría nada en contra de otro orgasmo…

"No falta mucho, Sirius," mascullo, oyendo sus quejidos detras mio.

"Tómese todo el tiempo que deseé, Miss Granger," responde Snape, perforando con una malvada sonrisa, por encima de mi hombro, al pobre Sirius.

"¡Vente , Mione!" Gruñe Sirius a mi oreja. "¡Por favor, vente por mí!"

Oh, varita de Merlin… estoy tan malditamente cerca… tan endemoniadamente cerca. Ambos se mueven adentro mio, puedo sentirlos golpear a cada lado de aquella delgada pared que los separa. Solo un poco más, solo un poco…

Contraigo mis músculos interiores, apresurandolos.

"¡Merlin!" Exclama Sirius, sus dedos se perforan fuertemente en mí.

"Hermione…" Snape pronuncia mi nombre como un largo gemido.

Eso fue…mi deliciosa perdición. Dioses, me siento tan llena al tener mis músculos presionandose alrededor de ellos, jalandolos más adentro cuando primero Sirius y después Snape, pierden el control. En algún lugar, en la distancia, oigo a Lupin soltar un gruñido de satisfacción. Preciosas estrellas rojas ahora… cosquilleos en los dedos de los pies… cosquilleos en todas partes…

"Dios, te amo, Hermione." Un suave susurro en mi oreja, justo antes de quedar inconsciente.

¿Qué carajo? ¿De donde vino eso? Podría jurar que lo dijo Snape, sin embargo al obligarme a abrir los ojos y mirarlo, su cara es la usual, de una piedra, sin emociones. Rápidamente se desliza de la cama, cogiendo su varita y está vestido en un instante, mirandonos a los tres.

"Sugeriría, que la próxima vez que deseen jugar sus sórdidos juegos, aseguren la puerta. Tal vez no sea yo, a quién mande el director, para encontrarlos la siguiente vez. Y Miss Granger, estoy sumamente decepcionado. Pensé haberme expresado claramente cuando le dije que ha de jugar este juego usando mis reglas."

Okay…bien… debí haberme imaginado aquellas dos pequeñas palabras escapándose de la boca del Bastardo. Está bien. En serio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Si eso no las dejo con la boca abierta, entonces ya no se!

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que lo leí …jajaja santo cielo! Como se me amplio el horizonte en esa noche!!

Pero el shock me lo dio otro capítulo, …para mi suerte el último, así que aun tengo algo de tiempo (tres capítulos más) para …el reencuentro :D

Oh y el siguiente capítulo hará que se partan de la risa.

Dejen reviews, quiero saber como les quedo el ojo con esto, jajaja.


	6. misión II: Revancha es una perrada

Greetings :D

Ya desde hace tres días que traduje esto, pero por dios que no he tenido tiempo de subirlo. Ahora por fin puedo sentarme en paz frente a mi laptop, y bueno de verdad que no me gusta hacer esperar (aunque no parezca) jeje, asi que aquí lo tienen, el capítulo que me hizo matarme de la risa cuando lo leí en alemán y aun no se porque, ahora que lo releo... no es que tenga muchos chistes tampoco...(tengo que investigar más mi subconsciente).

Bueno, bueno, la historia la escribió Fervesco usando los personajes de J.K. Rowling (ya, con esto nadie me demanda), yo lo traduje nomas, yipiii.

Ojala que no tenga muchos errores... disfruten locas(os).

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misión: La revancha es una perrada

Bueno, esto ni se acerca a lo divertido que pensaba que iría a ser. Es la última noche en la escuela y la fiesta de despedida para los del séptimo año está en su punto más animado alrededor mio en la Gran Sala. Ahora, seguro pensarían que con tres hombres obviamente persiguiéndome, aunque normalmente tras puertas cerradas, me estaría divirtiendo en esta fiesta como nunca, en la cual los nombrados tres hombres se hayan presentes? No. No, lo único que hago es estar sentada en la mesa Gryffindor , la cual pusieron a la pared y me torturo a mi misma observando a mis compañeros de clases los cuales intentan no coger en publico. Como sea, tal vez esté exagerando un poco, ¿pero tengo que ver como Neville le mete la lengua a Parvati hasta la garganta? En serio, ¿No pueden respetar mi cena?

Da igual, he estado tratando de no mirar tan obviamente ni a Remus, Sirius ó Snape. ¡De verdad!

Deja de engañarte, Herm, si no los has estado mirando fijamente, como sabes que justamente ahora Sirius está conversando atentamente con la profesora Trelawny, Lupin bailando con McGonagall y aquel bastardo, me refiero a Snape, está hablando con el Señor Malfoy acerca de algo, que seguramente no me gustaría saber a juzgar por la seriedad y malvadas miradas que lanzan alrededor del cuarto.

Bah. Estoy bien. En serio. ¡¡En serio!!

Bueno, lo estaría, si los tres, TODOS ellos, no estuvieran ignorandome por completo. Reciví una breve sonrisa de Remus, un rápido hola de Sirius y una mirada de Snape. Esa fue toda mi interacción humana de la noche a salvo de los intentos de Neville por sacarme a bailar.

Me rindo. Me voy. Podría aprovechar la noche mil veces mejor revisando todo mi equipaje y después retirándome un rato a la biblioteca. Si, eso suena bien, Herms, trato hecho.

Me pongo de pie, y por más que me oponga a volver a mirarlos, no puedo evitar lanzarles unas miradas a cada uno de ellos mientras atravieso la sala. Lupin me mira y asiente, Sirius me da una pequeña sonrisa… Los ojos de Snape se fijan en mí por un breve momento y luego se clavan a otras partes. Genial. Fabuloso. Estoy bien. En serio.

Ahhhhh, mucho mejor. No estoy diciendo que esto remplace mis planes anteriores para esta noche, pero mi querido amigo Hogwarts: Una Historia´es lo mejor que obtendré este día. Aun mejor, a parte de que el libro sea prohibido, me he escabullido en la sección prohibida solo por la aventura de hacerlo y me he enrollado al lado del brazo del sofá.

Volviéndome a mentir. Esto no está mejor. Solo me está dando tiempo para reflexionar acerca de Sirius y Trelawny, y que Merlin me perdone, … de Lupin y McGonagall. Tal vez se dieron cuenta que no soy nada más que una estúpida estudiante, la cual no merece su atención… y en el caso de Snape… bueno, no se, pero se le veía bastante cómodo junto a Malfoy… .

"¡¿Y que piensa que está haciendo?!"

Mi cabeza se despega del libro para hallarme mirando a un bastante enojado Severus Snape. Meh.

"Estoy teniendo una fiesta privada." Le digo bruscamente, y vuelvo a mi libro. "Ya que no parecía ser requerida en la Gran Sala."

"Se pone algo exigente, ¿No es así?" Su voz calmada me jode aun más.

"¡Usted me dijo que me amaba!" Oh querida, Herms, tomarte media botella de vino en tu cuarto antes de bajar aquí no fue una buena idea.

Snape resopla. "Por Merlin, Miss Granger, debería saber que no debe oir las palabras de un hombre durante…"

"Como sea."

Una mano golpea mi libro abierto, empujándolo lejos de mi cara y clavandolo en mi regazo. "¡Usted ha roto las reglas de la escuela, Miss Granger!"

Se oye una pequeña tos por detrás de Snape. "No Severus. No lo ha hecho." Ahí está parado Lupin y detrás suyo, Sirius.

"¡Ella está sin permiso en la sección prohibida!" Les ladra Snape.

" Ya no es una estudiante," responde Lupin, golpenado su reloj con un dedo. Veo el reloj de la pared, y realmente, son las doce y cuarto.

"¡Bueno…bueno!" Dice Snape, poniéndose inusualmente malhumorado. "¡Nadie habla conmigo de esa manera!"

Su cara a centímetros de la mía, sus ojos ardiendo.

"¿Y que es lo que piensa hacer al respecto?" Pregunto de lo más dulce.

Entonces sus labios están sobre los mios, su cuerpo me clava bruscamente al sofá. Es un beso endemoniado, exigente y controlador. ¡Excelente! La ferocidad magulla mis labios, su lengua entra con vigor en mi boca, enredándose con mi lengua. Lo siento, Severus, pero esta noche jugamos a mis reglas. Sin previo aviso, empujo sus hombros al sofá, clavandolo en el con mi propio peso – bueno, estoy segura que podría moverse si lo quisiera, pero cuando abre sus ojos para mirarme sorprendido, creo haber ganado esta ronda, aunque solo haciendo trampas. Ahora intenta rebajarme con la mirada. Hoy no. Hoy soy yo la que manda. ¡Vean esto, chicos! "¡Mis reglas!" Le siseo a Snape, el cual parece medio divertido ante este arrebato, pero dispuesto a jugar por el momento.

Y con esta idea en la cabeza, observo a Sirius y a Lupin por sobre mi hombro. "¿Bueno, se van a quedar mirando ahí toda la noche?" Ambos se miran, y después a mí. Y es entonces que me doy cuenta – ¡Están esperando a mis ordenes! ¡Oh bendita sea yo! La noche se está animando, dos hombres perfectamente listos y a mi disposición, y uno que parece que lo va a tolerar por un tiempo. ¿Puede ser la vida mas bella?

"¡Desvestirse!" Demando, y le regreso mi atención a Snape.

"¿Se divierte, Miss Granger?" Se burla Snape de mí.

"Usted no se encuentra en la posición para criticarme, Severus. ¿Quién está hechado en el sofá, atrapado por una indefensa chica de diecisiete? En serio, pensaba que tenia más poder e inteligencia que esto!"

El rostro de Severus se ha puesto blanco de la ira, y ahora que intenta pararse, jalo mi varita de mi toga y la apunto a la punta de su nariz perfectamente larga. "Vaya posición en la que se encuentra, ¿no le parece?"

Sirius se ríe entre dientes y recibe una mirada mortífera por parte de Snape – la mirada que reserva para los niños de primero y Neville Longbottom – seguido por un destructivo vistazo al, ahora desnudo, torso de Sirius. De alguna forma, mientras observo su musculatura, logro que mi varita se mezca solo un poco de la nariz de Snape, pero cuando me doy cuenta que Lupin también se ha deshecho completamente de su ropa, se me cae la varita al pecho de Snape. Dios, ¡Si que soy una pequeña bruja feliz!

Al parecer Snape y yo estamos un poco en desventaja. Curiosamente, Snape parece entrar más o menos en pánico cuando agito mi varita hacia él, pero aun más curioso parece ser que se encuentre más relajado al darse cuenta que tan solo le he quitado la ropa. No la puedo dejar puesta, no podría funcionar. Con un hechizo me despojo de la mia y miro a Snape oscuramente. "¿Va a ser un buen chico si guardo la varita?"

Pobre Snape. Sumamente ansioso entre obtener lo que quiere (¡Al menos me imagino que una maldita buena cogida es lo que quiere!) y admitir que se encuentra absolutamente bajo mi control.

"Veremos, Miss Granger."

Lo suficientemente cerca. Tiro mi varita sin cuidado al suelo, y cuando mi cuerpo se mueve, disfruto la sensación de la desnuda piel de Snape, tensa bajo la mia, su caliente y duro pene presionandose en mi estomago y el pequeño e incontrolado movimiento de sus caderas. Recorro su desnudo pecho con las manos y tiemblo en expectativa. Se perfectamente lo que voy a hacer con Snape, y se que lo odiará y amará al mismo tiempo… no me puedo imaginar que Snape sea uno de los que le gusta tener a sus mujeres encima – ¡Que pena! Pero que hago con Remus y Sirius… hmmmmmmm… .

"Remus," digo, atreviendome a mirar hacia atrás, en su dirección. Si, sigue sumamente encantador. "Sientate." Gesticulo bruscamente al piso al lado del sofá, por la cabeza de Snape, donde lo tendré bien en vista. Me mira interrogante, después hace lo que le pido al darse cuenta que no le doy más información. Su espalda da al sofá, sus antebrazos descansan sobre sus rodillas. Perfecto. La mirada de vivo deseo que me lanza es aun mejor – pobre hombre, ha estado esperando una semana para tenerme… podrá esperar un poco más. Sin embargo aun no me he convertido en toda una perra…"Sirius, dale algo a Remus para que tenga que pensar." Miro sugestivamente a la boca de Sirius y luego a Remus.

Sirius se dirige a Remus, agachándose ante él solo para capturar bruscamente sus labios. Remus suelta un diminuto gemido antes de ceder a su amigo y jalandolo con una mano llena por sus largos y enmarañados cabellos hacia sí. Sirius tira la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando la boca de Remus ataca su cuello, y de la garganta de Sirius se escapa un aspero gemido. Oh wow…

"Diculpeme, Miss Granger, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, en cualquier otra parte, si es que observar a estos dos imbeciles son sus planes para divertirse esta noche," me dice Snape arrastrando las palabras. Ah, si, Snape. Te estuve ignorando un poquito, ¿No es verdad?

"¿Está seguro de eso?" Respondo dulcemente cuando me levanto de su cuerpo. Su pene salta y con un movimiento de mis caderas lo dejo introducirse entre mis humedos pliegues. "No me quiero interponer entre sus obligaciones, señor."

Los ojos de Snape se han cerrado y veo como su pecho crece repentinamente al tomar un profundo suspiro.

"Bueno, mientras piensa al respecto…" digo, me deslizo nuevamente sobre él y paro cuando su pene descansa en mi entrada, "Tan solo continuare con lo que estaba haciendo, ¿le parece?"

Con eso me dejo caer sobre él, y su pene me llena de una preciosa y completadora manera. Chispas se esparcen en mi cuerpo, calientes temblores recorren mi espina. Mi cabeza se tira automaticamente hacia atrás. Hay algo irresistible y de sumo poder cuando se tiene al profesor más odiado del colegio bajo mi control, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, determinado en no ceder ante mí, sin embargo tan cerca al límite que casí no le queda otra opción. Cierto, he recobrado algo de mi percepción a la realidad. Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y lo miro abajo mio, formando una firme linea con la boca, haciéndole entender que he vuelto para completar mi trabajo. Y por placer. Un montón de placer. Aprieto mis caderas, sin levantarme en lo absoluto, simplemente moviéndolo adentro mio. Snape gime. Y digo, ¡¡GIME!! Repito el movimiento, obteniendo otro gemido, pero esta vez mezclado con un desesperado, "¡Hermione! ¡Por favor!"

Miro hacia Remus y Sirius – Los ojos de Remus están cerrados mientras que Sirius baja por el cuerpo de Lupin, succionando su piel y aliviándolo esos lugares con su lengua, hasta que no está a más de pocos milímetros de lo que uno solo podría llamar, la feroz erección de Lupin. Sirius me está lanzando una picara mirada con sus ojos, arrugados a los bordes casi riéndose de Snape en su aprieto y rápida perdida de control. Me asiente levemente con la cabeza antes de tomar a Remus con la boca. Observo por un momento mientras que la boca de Sirius se estira alrededor de aquel pene, antes de devorarlo por completo. Remus suspira contento, sus manos en los cabellos de Sirius, guiándolo de una forma que parece satisfacerlos a ambos bastante. Dios es increíble ver esto. Ahora estoy desesperada por venirme. Y luego recuerdo el último juego que tuvo Snape conmigo… hora de la revancha, querido profesor.

Aprieto las cadera una vez más y Snape suelta un quejido.

"¡No se atreva hasta que yo no me haya venido primero!" Le gruño.

"Bueno, ¡salgase de encima mio entonces!" Ruge Snape de vuelta.

"¡No! ¡Mis reglas y jugara siguiendolas malditamente bien!"

Y esta vez realmente logro oir a Sirius reírse, pero sus risas son cortadas por la mirada mortífera que Snape le manda, a lo que Sirius regresa a ocupar esa hermosa boca con cosas mejores… para placer de Lupin.

Vuelvo a presionarme a Snape, empujando mis caderas contra las suyas.

"¡Yo no sigo nada más que mis propias reglas!" Me sisea de vuelta.

Me inclino hacia abajo, presionando mi desnudo pecho contra el suyo y gruño en su oreja, "¿Ah, en serio?"

Su pecho vuelve a crecer rápidamente abajo mio cuando Snape inhala velozmente. ¿Tiene algún complejo de control, profesor? Que mal.

"¡Jódase!"

"En efecto, señor," respondo, cogiendo su lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes. Snape gruñe y lo siento moverse más y más cerca a la inconsciencia. "O mejor dicho joderlo a usted´." Acentuó mis palabras apresurando mi ritmo y frotándome a él. Esta posición es magnifica, me permite una maravillosamente profunda penetración, y con cada movimiento roza mi clítoris a su aspero pelo. ¡ Meriln, no estoy muy lejos ahora! Inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado y veo directamente sobre el hombro de Lupin a Sirius deslizandose de arriba abajo por su pene. Lupin jadea por aire mientras se aferra a los cabellos de Sirius, y ocasionalmente el nombre de Sirius es suspirado por la garganta de Lupin.

"¡Insolente fulanita!" Me sisea Snape de vuelta, y antes de que me de cuenta como, Snape coge uno de mis pezones con los dientes, tirando de él con tanta fuerza que es casi doloroso, sin embargo siento un cálido fluido en mi centro, y lo siguiente que sé, es que puedo sentir mi orgasmo venirse… cosquilleos en mis dedos de los pies, esparciéndose calientemente hacia arriba a travez de mis piernas, concentrándose en mi centro. Mis movimientos se hacen erróneos, no obstante logro a duras penas abrir mis ojos, mientras que un río de obscenidades se escapa por mis labios – Realmente tenia planeado torturar a Snape un poco más. Mis ojos se posan en Lupin, quien justamente también llega al climax y golpea en la dispuesta boca de Sirius, mientras que Sirius gruñe alentando más a Lupin. No hay vuelta atrás, mi orgasmo continua, y con un, "¡Jódase Severus Snape! ¡NO LE VOY A DEJAR GANAR!" Cojo por detrás mio sus testículos y acaricio con los dedos sobre la sensible piel.

"¡MALDITA SEA!" Y Snape se vierte en mí, convulsionando abajo mio mientras que yo lentamente bajo, justo a tiempo para disfrutar mi exito, mientras que mis músculos interiores pulsan y se contraen alrededor de su astil. Y al final, pareciera que el gran profesor Snape puede ser rebajado por una indefensa chica de diecisiete. Bastante gracioso, ¿no?

Sin embargo aun tengo toda una noche ante mí, por la que me puedo alegrar – No pienso dejarlos ir así de fácil, después de todo, mañana viajo de vuelta a casa y seguramente no volveré a tener la oportunidad de hacer esto. A parte, he estado descuidando al pobre Remus...


	7. Misión II: Que es casi tan bueno como el

Uy ya se, deben estar odiandome desde lo mas profundos de sus almas... (mis méritos) pero PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!! (se tira al piso con la frente al suelo)  
Realmente lamento la demora, sobre todo por las personas que me dejaban tan lindos y chistosos reviews... pero me cortaron el internet!! No se pueden imaginar mi frustración... ahora entiendo lo complicado que es encontrar un simple horario del medico, sin el bendito internet...

Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, ya tengo toda esta misión traducida, y pienso subir los otros dos capítulos, uno cada dos días, o sea (para las que no quieran sumar) en cuatro días esta la Misión II completa, vivaaaa (una preocupación menos)

Seguro que la mitad de ustedes ya se cogieron un diccionario y se la leyeron en ingles! jajaja, pero bueno aquí tienen el capítulo de nuevo por si acaso

Este es un capítulo para todas las fanes de Lupin (que me parecen que son bastantes), Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Todo de Fervesco y Rowling, nada mio

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misión: ¿Qué es casi tan bueno como el chocolate?

Si, pobre, pobre Remus. De verdad solo lo he tenido por poco tiempo; por otro lado ha sido su decisión, el tener que respetar las reglas de la escuela. Lo podría torturar un ratito más, después de todo tuve que esperar una puta larga semana para esto, y tengo otras opciones…

"Hermione, se justa", interrumpe Sirius mis pensamientos y me ve reprendiente.

¡Pah! Esta bien.

Veo a Remus y me pregunto que hacer con el. Que cosa… que cosa… que se puede hacer con un excitado hombre lobo, que lo tienes a los pies- ¡El eterno dilema!

Me deslizo de Snape, quien me observa medio desanimado, hacia el piso y me siento en el regazo de Remus. "Bueno, Remus, ¿Qué te gustaria?" pregunto bien dulce. Me inclino hacia su cuello, muerdo y lamo su piel antes de proponer, "¿Qué tal si lo hacemos aquí mismo? ¿Me podría sentar sobre tí y montarte hasta el delirio?" Remus casi se atraganta al oir mis palabras. Bah. Aburrido, aburrido Remus. Okay, tal vez me salven un par de propuestas más de la monotonia del misionero. "¿No? Bueno", continuo, mientras mordizqueo su oreja, "talvez quieras acostarme encima del sofá y joderme hasta que grite?" Remus aspira profundamente, cuando recorro su clavicula con la lengua. "¿No? Por Dios, hoy si que estas dificil de complacer. ¿Tal vez me podrías levantar y penetrar contra la pared? ¿Tenerme un momento solo para tí? ¿O prefieres quizás que Sirius nos acompañe?

Remus mira a Sirius sobre mi hombre, comiendose el cuerpo del hombre con la mirada. "Yo… yo quiero que Sirius nos acompañe," dice finalmente tartamudeando. Pobre, pobre hombre. Supongo que una semana,fue bastante larga después de todo.

"Claro. ¿Y que quieres hacer conmigo?" Tiemblo al pensar en Sirius y Remus juntos…conmigo. Aparentemente Remus está pensando acerca de sus posibilidades, ya que me mira de arriba a abajo y yo me retuerzo de expectación.

"¡Maldita sea, imbeciles! ¿Me traigo una taza de té y el diario , ó van a decidirse en la siguiente hora?" Snape los mira burlonamente.

"¿Ó talvez, Miss Granger, deja mejor a los niños tontos y me permite llevarla a mis cuartos?"

"¿Severus?" digo dulcemente.

"¡Se dice Profesor Snape!" Gruñe y se para del sofa.

"¡No desde la última hora! ¿Y te callas? ¡Tus continuas quejas molestan!" resopla Sirius. Remus se rie suavemente. Yo sonrio autosuficiente y miro a Snape de vuelta. ¿Qué ocurre profesor? ¿ Ya no le gustan sus propios insultos?

"Va a pagar por eso, Miss Granger."

"Oh, eso espero," respondo sonriendo.

"¡Muy bien, entonces, de una vez, Lupin! ¡No puede durar tanto planear el misionero!"

Remus mira un momento pensativo entre mí y Snape y de vuelta.

"Quiero que Severus vea, Hermione. Quiero que vea lo que hago contigo", pide Remus, me levanta y me sienta sobre el sofá, de tal forma que está sentado, conmigo sobre su regazo, al lado de Snape.

"Claro. Ves Severus, no necesitas el diario para entretenerte", le explico autosuficiente. Snape me mira obscuramente y resopla, pero me importa un carajo, ya que Remus se acaba de poner a besar mi cuello y le da a todas las partes sensibles, con las cuales me recorre un escalofrio. Siento que Remus está duro de nuevo, se presiona contra mí y a veces palpita. Sus manos recorren mis lados, rozan mis pechos, bajando a mis caderas, a mis muslos y vuelve a subir. Lentamente levanta un pecho e inclina la cabeza para saludarlo. Su lengua dibuja una huella caliente sobre mi pezón, la cual se enfria rápidamente con el aire nocturno. Es una extraña mezcla de sensaciones, las cuales funcionan de una manera maravillosa estando juntas.

"Por favor, Remus", ruego silenciosamente para animarlo. Le regala la misma atención al otro pecho, mientras que recorre con el dedo el que acaba de dejar. Gimo un poco. Esto es… justo lo que esperaba de él , y sin embargo mucho mejor. Es tierno, es cuidadoso, y así sabe exactamente que maldita cosa ocasiona. Sus dedos pasan por mi estomago hacia abajo, cosquillean la piel que esta justamente abajo de mi ombligo, haciendome temblar, antes de deslizarse en mis pliegues y suavemente recorrer mi clitoris. Disfruto el toque y tiemblo de excitación.

Su otra mano vuelve a subir mi cuerpo, sin interrumpir el contacto, y se pierde en mis despeinados cabellos, antes de acercarme a él y hundirnos en un caliente beso. Sus labios son suaves, su boca cálida, su lengua blanda y cariñosa, y sin embargo siento un profundo deseo, que lo excita. Es increiblemente delicioso. ¿Me pregunto si lo podré llenar en botellas? Sería mucho mejor que la baratija que me tome antes de venir aquí.

Remus me recuesta suavemente sobre el sofá y Severus está ahora sentado a mis pies. Lo oigo resoplar sin piedad, pero en este momento realmente me da igual. Remus se levanta un poco ante mí, para poder deslizarse en mis profundidades, y me retuerzo por la intensidad. Jadeo. Remus interrumpe nuestro beso, y en cambio se dirige a mi cuello, para que pueda respirar. Una mano se mantiene en mis cabellos, mientras que la otra acaricia mi pecho, cosquillea el pezón y vuelve a calmar la piel. Dios, es una locura. Gimo ahora debajo de él, incapaz de controlarme. Siento que mi orgasmo se aproxima, ya casi llega. Remus gruñe un poco en mi cuello, y el sonido me lanza unas bienvenidas vibraciones sobre la piel.

"Sueltalo, Hermione", susurra en mi oido y no tengo otra opción, no me hubiese podido contener aun si lo hubiese querido. Olas de excitación llenan mi cuerpo, mis uñas se entierran en la espalda de Remus y tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que Remus se sigue moviendo en mí. Siento como me contraigo alrededor de él, como mi cuerpo intenta jalarlo consigo, pero cuando vuelvo a bajar, noto que logro aguantarse.

"Oh, wow", digo sin aliento y suelto mis dedos de su espalda. Mañana aun tendrá las huellas. Remus apresura el ritmo un poco, y mis ojos se cierrran, cuando la ultima honda de mi orgasmo se alarga, haciendome temblar por dentro.

"Hermione, abre los ojos", me pide Remus.

Los abro con dificultad y lo veo algo cuestionante.

"Quiero que veas lo que haces conmigo." Oh Dios. Esas palabras desatan al instante un siguiente orgasmo, o tal vez dejan que el anterior renazca. Como sea. Ahora ruge Remus, y me deja oir un profundo gruñido mientras se viene conmigo. Pierde el ritmo y sus golpes se descontrolan. Es fascinante observar su rostro durante el orgasmo, satisfecho pero con intensidad. Mi mente comienza a flotar, intentando memorizar la imagen de Remus, sin embargo me deslizo a la nada, 

incapaz de pensar, mientras mi Orgasmo me recorre. Remus se enrrolla a un lado, tirando la cabeza sobre el sofa a mi lado. Al regresar a la realidad, me doy cuenta que me está sonriendo y acariciando mi cara al mismo tiempo.

"No tiene que ser sucio para que sea divertido," me informa con una sonrisa. Si si, está bien Mister Virtud-sobre-cuatro-patas. Aprendí mi lección. La lenta posición del misionero puede ser divertida. Más que eso. Oh vaya, debería cerrar la boca, antes de admitir que me equivoque en todo lo de antes.

Un segundo, ¿que paso con Sirius?

Volteo la cabeza y miro a Sirius, el cual nos observa dudoso.

"Remus tenia que probar algo, y lo hiciste bastante bien, Moony." Sonrio. Entonces me doy cuenta de algo sospechoso.

"¿Esa no es la única razón por la que no nos acompañaste, no, Sirius?" Pregunto y lo observo sospechosamente.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que Severus y Remus ya te tuvieron los dos para ellos mismos…"

Remus se rie silenciosamente.

Me rio.

"¡Ahora me traigo el diario! ¿Quiero uno tambien, Miss Granger? Podriamos resolver el crucigrama mientras Black se ocupa de usted", avisa Severus fastidiado.

"No te preocupes, Snivellus, se exactamente lo que quiero hacer con Hermione."

¡Oooh, super! "¡Dame el diario, pero un poco de poción de energia tampoco estaría mal!"


	8. Misión II:¿Quién dice que está mal ser

Y puntualmente he aqui el octavo capitulo de la segunda misión! JA! Cuantas estaban ya apostando a que no lo subia hoy, ah? Infieles. (bromita)

Ya bueno, este capítulo no es tan largo tampoco, pero el siguiente (el ultimo) ehh… bueno, dios, yo que soy fan de Snape no pude creer lo que lei (y traduje), pero seguro que a ninguna de ustedes las horroriza, ya estan mas pervertidas que yo

Ya saben, historia de Fervesco, personajes de Rowling, reviews para mí, jajaja, no en el fondo son para Fervesco, pero me da flojera traducirlos, pero a veces le hago resumenes.

Ahora si, me voy a dormir, que disfruten del capítulo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misión: ¿Quién dice que está mal ser el peón del juego?

Sirius me estrecha una mano y me ayuda a levantarme. Algo en su sonrisa me dice que debería preocuparme por lo que esté planeando, que será exactamente lo contrario al acto de Remus.

"El tiempo esta andando, Black. No tengo toda la noche", ruge Snape.

"Sorry, había olvidado que después de ponerse el sol llega tu hora de comer", responde Sirius con una sonrisa autosuficiente. "Además Remus y yo podemos entretener con gusto a Hermione si es que te quieres ir."

Snape mira de Sirius a mí y regresa la mirada. "Quince minutos, Miss Granger. Deberia ser tiempo suficiente para que Black se satisfaga."

Me aguanto la risa. Se que Snape no se ira bajo ninguna circunstancia sin haber vuelto antes a obtener la oportunidad, y menos aun si esto significaría entonces darle la razón a Sirius.

"¿Te bastan quince minutos, Mione?" Sirius se inclina para susurrarme al oído, al mismo tiempo me enreda desde atrás con sus brazos a su desnudo cuerpo. Siento su duro pecho en la espalda, su cabello me da satisfactoriamente cosquillas en la nuca y la prueba de su ansias descansa entre mis nalgas.

Sus manos se deslizan sobre mi cuerpo mientras espera a que responda. Una mano va hacia mi pezón y lo aprieta casi un poco muy fuerte, sin embargo el dolor se encuentra definitivamente en la zona agradable. Su otra mano recorre mi estomago y me envía un escalofrío de expectativa directamente a mi centro. Sus dedos se separan al acercarse a su destino. Uno encuentra el nudo sensible y lo frota en un ritmo lento pero constante. Mis piernas pierden la fuerza abajo mio, y Sirius logra sostenerme con un brazo sobre el pecho, sin parar ni un momento con sus caricias.

Sirius besa mi hombro, luego mi cuello y estoy segura que me va a dejar un chupetón. Suelto un largo suspiro, increíble cuantos lugares es este hombre capaz de mimar. Ya puedo sentir el calor subiendo en mí.

"¿Es un Si a los quince minutos?" dice Sirius con una tenua risa en mi oreja.

Tiemblo. Es la mejor respuesta que puedo dar en este momento. Y si, de nuevo han vuelto los tres a dejarme sin habla, Miss sabe-lo-todo. ¡Oh, cuantas personas les agradecerian por eso!

"Mira a Remus, Mione", me dirige Sirius, y al abrir los ojos, noto que Sirius me ha vuelto a poner de tal forma que me tiene presentada a su amigo y a Snape. Los dos me miran petrificados, sin embargo Snape lleva una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Lupin en cambio sonríe.

"Sabes que, Moony", continua Sirius y me mete dos dedos, "aun está humeda de tí."

Los ojos de Lupin se cierran por un momento, como si todo esto fuera demasiado para él.

Una vez más Sirius se ríe, un profundo retumbar que resuena en mi cuerpo.

Snape resopla."Black, todos sabemos muy bien como te gusta satisfacer a Lupin, pero en caso que no te hayas dado cuenta, a la que tienes ahí es a Miss Granger. Si prefieres joder a este fenómeno, entonces, por lo que a mi conviene, hazlo, y dejame a mí y a ella seguir haciendo por lo que estamos aquí. Pues creo que Miss Granger desearía mucho más sentirse satisfecha, que ser el peón en una de tus ridículas relaciones!" Con sus últimas palabras mueve bruscamente la cabeza en dirección a Lupin. Lupin mira a Sirius seriamente, obviamente porque le quiere dar a entender que no se deje provocar por Snape.

"Tiempo de agravar un poco el juego, Mione", dice Sirius, y suena tan solo un poco amenazador, pero como no puedo ver su rostro no se exactamente que es lo que podría estar planeando. De repente me ha recostado en el borde del sofá, con mi cara casi dando al regazo de Snape.

Snape mira a Sirius oscuramente, luego me mira sobre su larga nariz hacia abajo con una mirada que parece de asco, ya que esta practicamente obligado a mirarnos, a Sirius y a mí.

Sirius coge mi cadera, presiona sus dedos dolorosamente en mi piel, pero al sentir como se desliza entre mis pliegues y golpea contra mi entrada, me distraigo del dolor. Su calor me sumerge; la sensación, de tenerlo tan cerca a mí sin embargo sin estar en mí, me enloquece.

"¡Sirius! ¡Por favor!"

"Con gusto," responde Sirius, y sin previo aviso entra repentinamente en mí, me llena y me hace jadear. La penetración abrupta lanza chispas por mi cuerpo, haciendome temblar. Esta posición ofrece una serie de nuevas sensaciones – ¡Oh Hermione, suenas como un puto libro escolar! Dejenme reformularlo, ¡esta posición me permite rogar por más y por piedad al mismo tiempo! Con cada golpe, Sirius me presiona más contra el brazo del sofá y aprieta mi clítoris contra la aspera tela. La sensación de sus caderas que me golpean desde atrás es excitante, y cuando me doy cuenta que mi cara está a pocos centímetros de la erección de Snape, no puedo resistir la tentación de sacar la lengua para probarlo. Para mi mala suerte Snape gime y así es que Sirius ve lo que acabo de hacer.

"Es hora de un poco más de distracción," decide Sirius, sin embargo puedo oir el humor en su voz, si bien acabo de coger la punta del pene de Snape con la boca. Ay, los hombres son criaturas extrañas. Siento como Sirius recorre mi columna con el pulgar, desde mis omóplatos sobre la espalda, hasta llegar a mi entrada trasera y suavemente presiona contra los fuertes músculos. Cuando su pulgar se hunde en mí y él sigue embistiendome, siento que mi interior comienza a temblar, mi vista se nubla y luego me captura un poderoso orgasmo, el cual hace que me retuerza abajo de Sirius. A lo lejos oigo a Snape gemir, después se llena mi boca con un liquido salado, y me doy cuenta que no soy la única a la cual Sirius a complacido.

Con un gruñido satisfactorio siento como Sirius pierde el control y se une a nosotros.

Estoy recostada con los ojos cerrados y me recupero de nuestra montada, entonces oigo a Sirius reirse arriba mio. Volteo la cabeza para preguntarle que cosa tiene, pero él está mirando a Snape.

"¿Estuvo en tu limite de tiempo, Snivellus? ¿Ó hago otra ronda para que te puedas recuperar?"

¡Dios mio, estoy tan contenta de no ser la persona que recibe esa mirada! Si las miradas pudiesen matar, y no estoy tan segura si esta vez no lo harán, entonces estaría la mitad de Hogwarts muerta. No es de extrañarse que Voldemort quisiera tener a Snape de su lado.


	9. Misión II: Exitosa

Bienvenidas sean, ovejas descarriadas (dios como me dan risa esas dos palabras)

Ya, cumplí, ya no me manden más emails con virus y amenazas de muerte que ni saben donde vivo, no me intimidan, ah, jajaja, ahora me voy a dormir mientras ustedes leen esto.

Si quieren leer las misiones en ingles, entonces se tienen que inscribir en ashwinder(punto)sycophantex(punto)com, y buscar las historias de Fervesco, no hay otra, señoras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

MISIÓN: ¡Exitosa!

Con más valor del cual yo jamas sería capaz de mostrar, encarando la insoportable mirada absorta de Snape, Sirius vuelve a hablar. "Es de entenderse, viejo, si es que no eres capaz de satisfacer a Hermione una vez más."

"Solo en el caso que no te hayas dado cuenta, Black, no ha sido exactamente con dignidad con la que envejeciste estando en Azkaban."

"Azkaban es mi escusa, ¿Y cual es la tuya?" responde Sirius con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Uh oh. ¿Por qué es que tengo este vago presentimiento, que tendré que ver más de un homicidio esta noche, si es que no los paro en esté instante? Tal vez porque Snape acaba de coger su varita… también podría tener algo que ver con las chispas en los ojos de Sirius.

"Sirius, profesor…"comienzo, pero Remus me pone una mano en el brazo, y me doy cuenta que Sirius y el profesor Snape preferirían golpearse antes de ponerse a oir lo que la Miss cordialidad quisiera decir.

"Bueno," sigue Sirius provocando a Snape, "¡Almenos puedes usar ese palito para darle a Mione un poquito de satisfacción!"

"¡Remus, tienes que hacer algo!" le pido despacio, cuando veo a los dos y estoy completamente segura que se van a destruir mutuamente.

"En efecto," susurra Remus en mis cabellos. Sus dedos cogen mi cintura y me jalan más cerca a él. Los labios de Remus queman suaves huellas sobre mi cuello y suben a mi oído.

"¡Remus! ¡Por amor a Merlin!" me quejo e intento empujarlo. Es tan diferente a él, ocuparse antes de su propia satisfacción que del bienestar de sus amigos.

"Creeme Hermione, si es que hay algo que pueda parar a esos dos, entonces es esto."

No me convence, pero ya que no se me ocurre nada (fuera de hechizarlos), acepto vacilando un poco.

"¡Te puedo hacer recordar, que no necesitaste ni la mitad del tiempo, del cual había calculado para ti y Hermi… Miss Granger!" ladra Snape, y su varita apunta peligrosamente hacia abajo.

"¿Y? Estuvo más que satisfecha, cierto, Mi…" Sirius se calla al darse la vuelta y ver que su mejor amigo me sostiene de los brazos, con los labios sobre mi piel y golpeando suavemente con las caderas en mi trasero.

"¡Maldita mierda!" Snape está obviamente molesto consigo mismo, por dejar que Sirius lo ditrayera de su meta. Dándole una última mirada oscura a su enemigo, mete la varita entre sus túnicas sobre el sofá. Sirius en cambio sigue mirando a Snape y calcula cuidadosamente cada movimiento. Pero solo hasta que Snape ha cogido mi cara entre sus manos y me besa, tan lentamente, tan intimó y provocador, que me da absolutamente lo mismo si es que Sirius lo sigue mirando, o si Jig está bailando con Dobby. ¿Como es que el profesor Snape pueda transformar, algo que parece una sucia orgía, en algo tan íntimo? Incluso si los dedos de Remus recorren mi piel por todas mis partes, los labios de Remus besan mi cuello, es el beso de Snape lo que me nubla por completo.

"Te lo dije," sonrie Remus en mi oreja, en el momento en el que Sirius se une a nosotros, y más manos se deslizan por mi cuerpo.

Ahora me da igual. Las manos de Snape se mantienen en mi rostro, mientras que otro par (creo que las de Lupin) acarician mis pechos y presionan mis pezones en duras puntas. Otra mano acaricia mi clítoris, lo cual me desespera un poco, pues, a diferencia de los movimientos de Snape, son estos tan urgentes, y la última finalmente me mantiene de pie, aquella cálida palma en mi espalda.

¡Maldición! No aguanto esta dulce tortura ni un momento más – es suficiente para ponerme completamente salvaje, pero está lejos de satisfacerme. Oh vaya, me vuelvo exigente –¡Bien!

"Más", susurro en los labios de Snape. Remus gruñe sobre mi piel cuando oye mis palabras. Snape suelta mis labios y pregunta despacio, „¿Y sus buenos modales, Miss Granger?"

¡Infeliz! ¡No quiero seguir jugando ese maldito juego! Me distraigo al darme cuenta de una forma muy caliente, que Snape de nuevo se haya perfectamente excitado y se presiona duramente contra mi estomago, y parece que a Remus todo esto tambien le esta gustando bastante, al juzgar de como estruja su mástil contra mi espalda. Dios, los quiero. Bien – bien, si tengo que hacerlo para obtener lo que deseo, está bien. Lo quiero a él, los quiero a todos, y si es que solo tengo que decir por favor…

"Más. Por favor. Señor."

"Encontró sus modales, Miss Granger, pero lamento que no es lo suficientemente concreta." Snape sonríe, siento el movimiento en mis cabellos. Maldito.

"Quiero que me joda ahora," solicito, que me estoy desesperando. Luego, recapitulando la tortura, añado rápidamente, "Por favor, señor."

"Mucho mejor, Miss Granger." Como recompensa por mi buen comportamiento, suelta Snape su mano de mi cara y la desliza por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis pliegues bajo mi trasero. Me levanta con facilidad, y yo le ayudo, enrollando firmemente mis piernas por su cintura. Con un movimiento más, me levanta Snape un poco más, y obligadamente jala la sensible piel entre mis piernas y con eso me lanza una honda más de placer a través mio. Snape aparta los dedos de Sirius y me baja sobre sí. Lentamente se desliza en mí y suelto la respiración, la cual ni me había dado cuenta que la estaba conteniendo. Dios, se siente tan bien. Super ultra fantástico, incluso. Quema ardiente- y lisamente en mí. Siento como los latidos de su corazón en su pecho se aceleran, y estoy segura, que los mios lo imitan putamente bien. Snape jadea y me doy cuenta que acabo de morderle el hombro.

Remus me distrae por complete de la penetración, deslizándose por mi espalda y tras una veloz repartición del luego tan apreciado lubricante, se adentra tambien en mis profundidades, y se presiona por el duro aro de músculos que rodea mi ano. A pesar de que ya debería estar acostumbrada, me vuelvo a endurecer hasta que Snape libera una de sus manos y acaricia suavemente mi cabello mientras susurra, "Relajate, Hermione." Y ni bien Remus está completamente en mí, desaparece mi pánico. Me siento tan llena, tan apretada, tan caliente y tan agradecida, de que Remus y Severus sean ambos casi del mismo tamaño.

"Ejem." Sirius. Da igual. Estoy tan feliz de momento, que no me interesa ni un Hippogreif volador.

"¿Hola?" Suena muy, muy molesto.

"Black, tus servicios ya no son necesitados," sisea Snape conteniendo la voz.

"Son más que necesarios, Snivellus. Después de todo Hermione seguramente quiere más que los diez segundos que vas a aguantar."

"Si recuerdo bien, tu no aguantaste mucho en la misma posición, Black, y tuviste que rebajarte a sucias tácticas, para disfrazar tus insuficiencias."

"No estuve exactamente en la misma posición", responde Sirius.

Snape lo observa con una de sus usualmente sarcásticas miradas. "Ah verdad."

Con las manos en mis caderas, me levanta Snape un poco y se presiona en mí, por lo cual el mismo y Remus se mueven en mí. ¡Dios, está fricción es sencillamente deslumbrante! Al menos, hasta que Snape repentinamente se paraliza.

"¿Que diablos haces ahí, Black?" ruge sobre su hombro.

"Quería ver que tan bien te controlas en está posición, Snape. Pero si crees que no lo aguantas…"

Por un momento Snape no dice nada. "Muy bien, has lo que no puedes evitar. Si de esa forma te sientes más hombre…"

"Esa no es mi intención. Creo, que tu eres él que en cualquier momento se va a retorcer igual que Mione."

Ahora un reprimido gemido de Snape y un suave golpe en mí, me dicen que Sirius acaba de entrar en él.

Snape vuelve a sus lentos golpes, pero sus movimientos están ahora un poco incapacitados. Remus, con los labios sobre mi hombro ,sonríe ampliamente. Si, Remus, tenias obviamente razón – los chicos pueden olvidarse de sus pleitos, si es que a cambio puedan joderme hasta el delirio – y si bien esto seria algo fatigante para mí, ¿Tal vez pueda traer la solución para la paz mundial? Mah, al carajo con la paz mundial, ¡solo quiero quedarme así para siempre!

Después de unas embestidas más, me vuelvo a retorcer, a pesar de haberme jurado nunca más volver a hacerlo, después del comentario de Sirius. Snape gime casi en silencio, en el momento en el que mi cuerpo reacciona y mis músculos se contraen de placer ligeramente alrededor de él.

"Veamos como manejas todo esto, Snivellus." Sirius me sonríe sobre el hombre de Snape. No tengo ni idea de lo que tenga planeado, hasta que su pulgar se empuja entre nosotros y se posiciona sobre mi clítoris. La constante frotración eleva mi excitación. Impulsado por las incansables caricias de Snape y el suave ritmo con el que Lupin se está moviendo ahora, me aproximo al climax. Me resbalo un poco de las manos de Snape ocasionado que Remus se salga de mí. Dios, el repentino vacio frena mis ganas, pero antes de poderme acostumbrar a eso, se presiona Remus por mi entrada trasera. "Relajate, Hermione", dice e intento lo mejor que puedo. Luego, y sin previo aviso, se atraviesa en mí con un fuerte golpe el cual me envía una placentera mezcla de excitación y dolor por el cuerpo, lo cual se acumula en mis muslos. A pesar que intento controlarme, y en verdad solo por Snape, no lo logro. Mi orgasmo me vence sorpresivamente rápido, me inunda y me contraigo casi violentamente alrededor de los dos hombres. Siento como me vuelvo a resbalar de Snape mientras me contraigo en sus manos, pero por suerte Lupin también me está sosteniendo.

"Endemoniadamente maldito seas Merlin", murmura Snape suavemente y abro los ojos con dificultad para poder verlo. Se está mordiendo con tanta fuerza el labio que en cualquier momento comienza a sangrar. Maldición, si pudiera filmar esto, habrían menos estudiantes que le tuviesen miedo al maestro de pociones, aunque sin duda tendría competencia para acaparar su atención. ¡Naah, esta preciosa vista me la guardo para mí!

"Nada facil, cierto, Snape", comenta Sirius atras de él con un profundo gruñido. "El adentrarte en Hermione es una cosa diferente, disfrutar su calor, la sensación de terciopelo que te rodea – pero sentir su orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo, que te quiere jalar con él…"

Snape gime y frena un poco su ritmo, seguro con la intención de poder volverse a controlar.

"…no poder controlar el estímulo", prosigue Sirius, y está vez lo siento embestir a Snape, "dificil de aguantar, ¿no? ¿No te gusta, verdad, Severus? ¿Perder el control por completo?"

Los gemidos de Snape se convierten en quejidos.

"Te observa, Snape. Mione ve como pierdes el control, y lo encuentra bastante provocador, ¿no es cierto?" Por un momento Sirius me mira.

Me inclino todo lo que puedo hacia adelante y disfruto de la repentina perdida de poder de Snape. "Quiero que te rindas, Severus. Quiero que pierdas todo el control y quiero que sea mi mérito",le informo en un ardiente susurro.

Snape abre los ojos, entierra sus dedos, con una expresión de delicioso pánico, en mis muslos y me embiste salvajemente. Por suerte también Lupin acelera su ritmo, y poco después siento como me aproximo a la maravillosa frontera del delirio.

"¡Maldita sea, Black, ayudala!" Sisea Snape, apretando los dientes de concentración. "¡Quiero sentir una vez más como se contrae!"

"Con gusto", responde Sirius. Su pulgar vuelve a tomar su lugar en mi clítoris y me enloquece lenta pero seguramente.

"Sueltalo, Severus", vuelvo a susurrar. Con un gemido desde la garganta, hace Snape exactamente lo que está ocasionando que todo su cuerpo tiemble y sus embestidas se descontrolen. Le sigo y me aferro a él como si tratará de algo de vida o muerte, mientras que una vez más me rindo ante la nublosa sensación. Oigo a Lupin jadear en alto cuando se nos une.

En algun momento, despues, vuelvo parcialmente a la realidad, cuando alguien dice mi nombre.

"Ehm, ¿Crees que la hayamos lastimado?" pregunta Lupin y suena algo preocupado.

"No", responde Snape y siento dedos acariciar mi cabello.

"¿Seguro?"

"Claro. Por Merlin, imbéciles, se acaban de divertir con ella durante horas y les sorprende que esté exhausta?"

Un silencio de consentimiento.

"¿Miss Granger?

"¿Mm?" murmuro y me volteo cansada en el sofá.

"¿Usted se siente bien?"

"Indescriptible", respondo con una sonrisa, pero aun con los ojos cerrados. Snape tiene razón – estoy terriblemente cansada.

"Entonces, hora de ir a la cama." Snape me hechiza la ropa de vuelta, y me levanta del sofá. A pesar que estoy medio dormida, me abrazo satisfecha a su pecho, mientras que él me lleva por los pasillos.

0o0o0o0oo0o0

Dios santo, que historia para más romántica … Si esa no fue la orgía más salvaje que han leído, entonces no quiero saber que otras cosas leen, jajaja.

Ay este capitulo casi me mata, sobre todo con Sirius atrás de Snape, cuando lo lei por primera vez gritaba "NOOOOOOO!" mientras me tapaba los ojos. Mas anormal yo.

Bueno con este capitulo se acabó la segunda misión, mil gracias por todos los reviews, en serio, me matan de la risa, los respondería, pero no se imaginan el poco tiempo que tengo ahora libre.

Tercera misión (la mejor) comienza cuando Fervesco me de el permiso, arrevuuaaaa.


End file.
